Awaiting Dusk
by FayeMcCullen
Summary: Faye is vampire with morals and a guilty conscience. When she hears of the Cullens, she finds new hope and sets out to meet them. Will they accept her, after all she's done? And what happens afterwards? Will Faye cope with not hunting humans? R&R! Please!
1. Realization

**(A/N) This is my first fan fiction so please be kind.I am open to all you people's constuctive critisism. Oh, and please tell me if I have made a spelling mistake or something, then I will try to change it. (I HATE TYPOs) :)**

**Okay, enjoy!**

**P.S The point of view is from a vampire called Faye. It is set in the future- no specific date yet, but around the time when the Cullens move back to Forks High. And also, excuse my English spelling- I am from England, so bear with me American Twilgiht fans!**

* * *

Chapter One- Realization

I had never once in all my years doubted my kindness towards humans. I knew they were my prey, and that their deaths sustained me, but I also knew they had feelings. They felt pain. Wow, that was an understatement. They felt more pain than I could even imagine. So when it was a certain human's time to die, to unwillingly give their life to me, I made sure they hardly felt a thing.

I remembered all the covens I had briefly joined. I remembered all the unpalatable games they played. Who could kill the most humans in an allocated time slot? Who could make a human scream the loudest, or for the longest amount of time? But perhaps the worst of all; who could make a human fall in love with them, kiss them_, procreate with them_? To this day I shudder at the memory. The human involved always ended up dead; used for entertainment purposed and discarded like a broken toy.

I spent three decades with the Volturi. The rulers of our world. The Italian scum. All those people who had been taken underground to our dwelling from Spain, France and other European countries to their deaths. They thought they were on a guided tour around Italy- I could feel their ignorance. A few minutes later I could feel the intense fear of those who were still alive. That was to be expected. How would you feel if you had seen your friends die right in front of you?

I had only had that feeling of waiting to die once in my existence. Those memories were hazy objects from my human life; the minutes before I was changed. I had watched my brothers die, my parents die, and I was waiting for my own turn. The only thing was my creator thought I had a potential gift.

But these humans had no hope, and that was the thing I could not stand. After taking 30 years worth of this crap, I decided to leave; I had had enough. After our 'meal' I went to converse with Aro, the unofficial leader of the Volturi. He touched my hand to find out what was troubling me. All my thoughts were then his and he kept hold of my hand.

'You want to leave?' His papery skin creased into a frown.

'Yes. I cannot bear the hurt humans are feeling when you massacre them all at once as you do.'

'As '_you do'_?' His frown deepened. 'You distance yourself from us already?'

'Yes. As you know I don't intend to stay and unnecessarily harm humans.'

'Just like Carlisle Cullen' He murmured more to himself than me.

'Who is Carlisle Cullen?' I asked. I had never heard his name or any rumours. I usually knew these things. If there was something I didn't know, it must be a subject of shame for the guard.

'He is an old friend of mine. At least, I know not if he considers me a friend now.' I offered my hand to him and he took it. I thought of a single question: Why.

'Ah, Faye. He hunts animals instead of humans.' I must have thought a million thoughts to myself saying I was stupid for not thinking of that myself. All the thousands of humans I could have spared.

'It is not natural, Faye.' Aro said. I stopped thinking; remembering Aro still had my hand. 'Instinct is far better than preference.'

'Where can I find Carlisle Cullen?' I asked blankly. I needed to find that man. I needed him to teach me to hunt animals.

'He lives in Washington with his coven- I mean family.'

_Family?_

'Yes, family.' How many of them were there? Three? Four? Surely no more than five. 'Ah, Faye, you are wrong. There are nine in the immediate family. And five more in Denali.'

_Fourteen?_

'And they all hunt animals?' I asked.

'Yes.' I was going to find these people. And, if they accepted me after all the humans I had killed, I would join their family.

'I am going to need money. American money. And I need a passport. Oh, and Carlisle's scent'

Aro frowned. I removed my hand from his and stepped back away from him.

'I can arrange this for you. At least have a formal goodbye with all the guard present.'

'As you wish, Aro. I will depart tomorrow at dusk.'

I left the room. It was a cloudy Italian day. I could go and shop for clothes in town. Wow, I hadn't shopped for clothes in more than 40 years. Would my credit card be valid still? Worth a try. I would have to go alone because my acquaintances at the guard lacked the morals to control their thirst around humans. I slipped in my contact lenses from my pre-Volturi days. I changed from my black velvet robe into a low cut t-shirt and a very short skirt.

I left the dwelling and felt the warm air crash against my face. I headed north to the town centre towards the designer boutiques. I went into a shoe store first. I was met with wolf whistles.

All of the male assistants jostled to serve me as I flicked my waist length hair. I caught a few jealous glances from the female staff. Oh, it was good to be back.

I picked out a man child to help me pick out my shoes. Man child? I flickered back 60 years in my mind to find the correct word for an adolescent child. Teenager. I smiled to myself in self triumph.

'Excuse me, young man, can you possibly help me?' I trilled in my always charming voice. The teenager looked both ways to confirm I was speaking to him. Paulo. That was his name. It was on his name tag, above the word trainee.

'Yes, you, Paulo.' I smiled a comforting smile at him. He stepped forward, still hesitant. I grew impatient, but I kept flashing my dazzling smile in his direction. 'I would like to purchase some shoes please.'

'W-w-what kind of shoes do y-you want miss?'I frowned for a split second then recomposed my face. It had been 40 years since my last shopping trip.

'I haven't shopped in a while. I will buy any shoes you recommend for me, money is no object.' I darted my eyes across the room. Everyone was staring at me, but the envious glares from the other male staff were quite flattering. I looked at the nervous teenager. He was upset, battling an inward battle of what he should do. I think the logical part of him won.

'Sorry miss, I don't have much experience in choosing shoes for clients.' His eyes briefly flickered to his name tag. No sooner as he did this, the male staff started fighting again., but more violently this time. As well as the chance to help a beautiful woman choose her shoes, there was also a sure promise of a large commission.

'Don't worry, Paulo. Just pick the shoes.' He relaxed. I leaned into him so that only he could hear me. 'You could do with a larger pay check as well.'

I felt him inhale my scent. His heart picked up the pace and blood raced through his veins. I quickly leaned away from him and once again looked around at my audience. The male staff were staring in disbelief at me and Paulo. How could Paulo pull a chick like that? I chuckled. This was Paulo's day to make history.

Paulo walked round the room picking out a few shoes for me. I tried them on, and smiled flirty smiles at Paulo just to boost his ego a little. After he picked out fourteen pairs, he stopped. We stood for a few seconds in front of the final isle. The shoes in this row were very beautiful. I realized what he was doing.

'Paulo, I said money was no object. Let's continue.'

He continued on through the final isle. He let me choose from this isle; he didn't want to push my money limit at all. He trailed behind me carrying all the shoes I chose. One of my favourites was the seven inch heeled sandals with a heart shaped diamond that bounced above each foot when I walked in them. I bought 37 pairs of shoes in total. As we went to the posh till, he scribbled down a number on a piece of paper and slid the paper towards me.

'Is that okay?' he asked, nervous again. I smiled at him, and gave him my very old, yet very posh credit card.

'That's just fine.' I smiled. A sign the size of a business card on the far wall caught my attention.

_Each member of staff in this store earns 5% commission if they ensure a sale._

I did the math in my head. My dear Paulo would earn a nice €30,000 bonus this month. I took my credit card back and gave Paulo a kiss on the cheek. As his heart started fluttering I leaned away quickly, not trusting myself to resist. I asked three of the older men to carry my bags as I left the building. I stopped, realising I had no car. These men would suspect something if I left with no car after seeing me blow over half a million euro on shoes. Then I saw it. Far away. A classic Porsche convertible with its key still in its ignition. Its owner not in sight. If I told the men to hurry up, I could speed up and drive away. Park it outside my next stop- a clothes store.

'Hurry, I have an appointment.' I started to run, slowly for me but moderate speed for a human. The men followed suit with a puzzled expression. I told them to put the shoes in the back seat and I jumped in and drove away, towards a clothes boutique.

* * *

**(A/N) I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! Please review, I would really appreciate it! Oh and sorry about the long shopping scene- it was really fun to write, so I drew it out a bit! (or maybe a lot...)**

**P.S this chapter is called Realization because Faye realizes that there is another way to quench her thirst. It would be very obvious if i hadn't drawn out the shopping scene.**


	2. Journey

**(A/N) Thank you so much for reading. I know I haven't even waited a day to get reviews but I hope I do soon. a special thank you to Jasaiya Hawkins who was the first to show any appreciation for my story. If you are reading this right now, Jasaiya, you are the reason I am posting Chapter Two so soon. So readers, please review, it will help me find out how to improve my work. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two- Journey.

After my extensive shopping trip, I came back to the dwelling to say my final goodbyes to the guard. I didn't want to face the guard, but it was the only condition that I had to keep for me to leave. The entire guard and the wives had lined up. They did not know why they were all summoned because their auras all screamed curiosity. Small conversation built when I stepped into hall.

'Silence, brethren' Aro's voice silenced the crowd.

'We are rarely all gathered into this hall unless a great breach in our laws has been committed.'

Hisses pierced the air around me and I met the glares of all the vampires in the room but one.

'Peace, brethren. That is not why we are here.'

The hisses ceased. Aro continued.

'We are here because Faye here has decides to leave us.' He paused dramatically. 'And join the Cullens.'

Hisses erupted once again. Jane glared at me and I felt a stabbing pain. All around my body charges of electric current pulsed through me. I fell to the ground, withering in pain. Jane had only 'zapped' me once before, when I told her what my senses told me her personality was. Cruel and harsh were the only two words I had uttered, and I found myself on the ground involuntarily. I then realized that she was also a sadistic cow- she had asked me for the truth and all I had done was given it to her.

'Peace, Jane.' I heard Aro warn fiercely. The pain stopped and I stood my body still in pain from the aftershock.

'Silence.' The hisses ceased once more. 'Faye, we all understand your feelings towards humans. It is probably so strong because you had watched others die at your side before you were changed. That and your stubbornness during your human life. But we can agree to a compromise here. We will let you go out and hunt your animals if you wish. But please, do not leave us. Your gift is so useful to us. It is one of the most powerful precautionary powers I have seen in my existence.'

I hesitated, considering the offer. Aro continued.

'Your ability to sense people's emotions and personality through their auras is incredible. And your added ability to sense the outcome of an action is forever needed. Remember the immortal child in Austria? If you weren't there we would have continued our attack from the west, leading us to our deaths. If you weren't there, we would have been burnt by those vampires who were protecting the child. We need you, Faye. And you need us.'

I suddenly felt the urge to stay with the guard. I looked at Chelsea's aura and it was strangely mischievous. This feeling of belonging was all fabricated by Chelsea and her gift to change emotional ties between people. It was not real. It could not be trusted.

'Nice try, Chelsea.' The mischievous aura was replaced by one of guilt.

'Aro, tell me of the Cullens. What are they like?' I asked loudly, to confirm my decision to leave the guard.

'They are a very powerful family. Nine immortals and one... guard dog.' He chuckled and I wondered why.

'One of them is a very gifted mind reader.' He stared into the air. I read Aro's aura. It was full of admiration.

'But Aro, you are the most gifted mind reader I know. You only need to touch my hand and all I have ever thought is yours.'

'Yes, Faye, but he doesn't need physical contact to read minds. He reads your current thought right as you think it.'

I contemplated this statement. 'What of the others?'

'One can see into the future. We tried to persuade her to join us but she denied.' He sighed. 'One can sense and change the emotions of others.'

'I can do all of those things to an extent,' I murmured to myself. I can't read minds but I can read the emotion behind their thoughts. I can't see into the future but I can tell if an action will end well or not. And I can't change emotions but I can read them.

Aro knew what I meant, without reading my mind. 'A jack of all trades is the master of none.'

'And the others?' I needed to know all I could.

'One can show people what she is thinking with physical contact. An unusual gift. And another is a mental shield. I cannot read her mind. Jane and Alec cannot harm her or any other person she chooses. Demetri cannot track her. Purely amazing.'

'And the others have no quantifiable powers?' I guessed.

'Correct.' Aro said.

'Where are the documents I need to go to Washington?' I asked.

'Here they are.' I reached for the papers in Aro's hand. As I took them, Aro held my hand.

'You have no intention of staying with us.' He confirmed as he read my thoughts.

I immediately removed my hands from his.

'There is something I don't know.' I stated. I read the auras of every vampire in the room. I felt the secretive nature of them and I turned to leave.

'And you have no intention of telling me so I will find out myself.'

With that I left the dwelling, jumped into the Porsche I had borrowed earlier, put in some fresh contact lenses and drove to a small airport.

The airport was very tiny and quite simple. I walked towards a desk with my luggage full of my purchases in my hand. A young man was at the tickets office. He did a double take when he saw me. His name tag said: Hello, my name is Leonardo. Leonardo. Meaning 'As brave as a lion'. Yeah, right. He was shaking as he composed the words he was going to say.

'How can I help you, miss?' He blurted out. I read his aura. He was eager to please. Good.

'I need a flight. I need a flight from here that will go to Washington. Can you do that for me? Please?'

Leonardo was undeterred by my request.

'There is a flight to Utah and can catch a connection to Washington and-'

'No connections, please I beg you' A connection would mean I had to wait in a plane full of humans for hours. Go out into what might be sunlight and wait more hours. Then wait another hour in a plane full of humans. By then my thirst would be unbearable. On a small plane full of humans who smelled so-

'Miss?' Leonardo snapped me out of my dark thoughts.

'Yes?' I questioned.

'Are you all right?'

No. Hell no. My throat was starting to burn.

'Fine, thank you. Just give me any flight to the USA that preferably leaves in the next twenty minutes.'

'There is one to Oregon that leaves in twelve minutes-' Oregon. Perfect.

'I'll take it. First class. Two seats.' I gave him my credit card and my passport. 'You can check me in here too.'

'What of the other seat?' he asked.

'For my luggage. I know it's not allowed but I'm sure that for me you will make an exception.' I winked. He melted inwardly. 'Thank you very much.'

Leonardo checked me in and I trailed my luggage through security. Final boarding announcements rang in my ears as I walked towards the plane. I gracefully bound up the steps and greeted the hostess with a dazzling smile. She showed me my seat and I reclined into it. I watched the television until I was sure we were near Oregon. I headed to the pilot's cabin. As a first class passenger I was allowed to speak with the pilot. I had one request.

'Philleo Augusto.' I purred in my seductive voice. 'I seem to have gotten on the wrong plane.'

He swivelled his chair round to face me. I fiddled with my short skirt. His eyes flickered to my legs. I was instantly happy at the fact that I had chosen to wear my black mini-skirt with my red high heels. My skin was perfectly disguised with what I know as the miracle of fake tan. I almost looked... _human._

'I really need to get to Washington soon. Is it possible to make a-'I walked forward and ran my finger down his face. 'Slight detour?' I sat on his lap, ignoring my burning throat and swallowing back the venom that was building in my mouth. I kissed him on the cheek and stayed there as long as I dared, allowing him to inhale my scent. 'I would really appreciate it.' I breathed onto him. His heart-rate increased, and so did the amount of venom in my mouth. I persevered through my suffering, not daring to even breathe. 'Please?' I added.

He nodded, speechless. I walked away from the pilot, reading his aura. He was completely dazzled.

My little stunt ensured I had a direct flight to Washington. That was a good thing too because I was as thirsty as hell.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Once again I urge you to review. And thank you again, Jasaiya Hawkins. I hope you continue to read my stories. Right now you are my only incentive to keep writing. *sob* My life has no meaning without you! *sob*Just joking! But please keep reading. ALL of you out there. Peace out!**

**P.S I may not post until about a week because I only got the chance to write a lot because of The Mayday bank holiday (no school). But please spread the word to others about my first two chapters so that when I do a chapter three there will be people to read it. Thanks! **


	3. Attack

**(A/N) I hpoe you have enjoyed reading so far. was quite upset because when I looked at my reader stats I only had 7 poeple read all I've written so far. But then, Jasaiya Hawkins lifted my spirits with my first review! (*yay*) So now I still urge you to review some more, you know you want to...

* * *

**

Chapter 3- Attack

As I stepped out of the plane, all eyes were on me. Where they should be. I winked at the pilot who had just stepped out of his cabin. I flashed him the 'call me' gesture and I quickly darted away before he could realize that I hadn't given him my number. As the door closed, I read his aura. Still dazzled. I waited a few seconds. I sensed a new aura, confusion. I laughed silently to myself.

Instead of going through customs, I strapped my luggage on my back and ran down the runway. I spotted a gap in the fencing and stole through. I read the sight on the fencing.

_Forks Municipal Airport: Runway 4-22. Do not enter. Risk of death._

Forks! I was here already. I smelled the book Aro had given me with Carlisle's scent. I could faintly smell it to my west. I checked to see if I would be successful in my search. Yes! So I ran toward the west. I stopped suddenly, after running three miles, smelling the one thing I feared right then.

A lone human.

I held my breath and sat still on the ground. The human's heartbeat grew louder and louder. The human was headed my way. I continued sitting, not daring to breathe.

'You okay, miss?' It was a male, aged around 30 to 40. I tried to swallow back the venom that built up in my mouth.

'Go away,' I growled. I didn't want to kill a human ever again in my existence.

The fool stepped forward and reached for my hand. I hissed and stood up, in an offensive stance.

'Easy, there. I just want to help... I'm Jack.' He continued to progress towards me and his scent lingered in my mind. Even though I had stopped breathing, the memory of his scent grew and grew in sweetness. I would have to breathe soon, otherwise my thoughts would take over, and I don't want this man to die. I took a breath to bring myself back to reality.

That exact moment the man ran his fingers through his hair, sending his scent to my nostrils.

I felt something switch inside of me.

In a split second he was dead.

My thirst quenched, I sat next to Jack's body. The physical pain in my throat had died down, but a new pain crept into my mind.

What have I become? Simple. A monster. A killer. I filed though the pockets of my victim. I saw his wallet. It had a picture of a woman and three children.

I was a killer. A killer who destroyed families.

I sat still in the ground, thinking about my actions. Had I not flirted with the pilot, my throat would not have ached so much. Then I would have been able to contain my thirst.

But if I had not flirted with the pilot, I would be on Oregon right now, and I would have had to wait even more hours to fly to Forks. By then my thirst would be much worse, possibly enough to convince me to kill off the entire plane.

It was the human's fault. If he had not walked my way he would have saved his own life-

No. This was nobody's fault but my own. How could I blame a human for walking a path that he could possibly have walked every morning of his life?

It suddenly dawned on me. Hunting animals was an option-one that I had only realized a couple of days ago. I didn't have to find the Cullens to hunt animals. What I wanted was to be accepted. My situation was like a recovering alcoholic saying that they needed an alcoholics anonymous meeting to stop drinking wine.

I was pathetic.

What would the Cullens think of me, if I walked to their home? The psychic would see me coming, red eyes blazing, with the death of an innocent man on my hands. The mind reader would see me replay the deed in my mind and look back at me in disgust. The emotion changer would decipher my guilt. Then I would be shunned, humiliated and disgraced.

I would never be worthy enough to be a Cullen. Killers don't belong in a family. They belong in hell.

My mind froze over. I could not think. I did not breathe. I closed my eyes, basking in my guilt and depression. I open my eyes when I felt the sun directly above me, behind clouds.

Then I smelt a most peculiar smell, a smell I haven't came across in all my life. I was a kind of woodland smell, but not fully wood.. it had life in it. As I tried to decipher the smell, I went to hide the body of the human. When I came back to the spot where I sat, the smell was overwhelming.

It smelt husky, a rough smell that was a pain to my nose. I stopped breathing, and found that the smell was coming from the north. Whatever it was, it wasn't human, and it was large.

Should I run? Protect myself? No. If it attacked it would be my just desert. I deserved to die, just as much as a rapist or a serial killer. In fact, I _was_ the serial killer.

I closed my eyes once more, breathing regularly in and out. One second in, one second out. The scent was like a knife, scratching against my nostrils on each inhalation.

As if the scent couldn't get any more potent, whatever it was came within my hearing range. Loud thuds echoed into my ears, at rapid speeds. Whatever it was would reach me in about seventeen seconds, I calculated in my mind.

I awaited my fate. Whatever it was would rip me to pieces, hopefully, and burn the pieces. I would be erased from the face of the earth, and it would leave all humans better off in general.

My heart almost started beating again- which took a lot since that stopped more than four centuries ago- when I first saw it. I had never seen one up close. It over shadowed me, leaving me trembling with fear.

A 7ft, russet coloured child of the moon.

Caius had come across many in his lifetime. He even was defeated once by one. And me? I was just scared senseless.

I fought back any growls that instinct told me to release. I probed, reading its aura. I wished it was in a destructive mood.

I suddenly hissed, lurching back into a defensive stance. This wasn't like any other aura I had ever read.

This werewolf had two different personalities. I probed again, to confirm. There were three now. I was well and truly freaked. Oh, and not to mention scared. Oh, and don't forget suicidal.

The strongest personality was feeling nervous. Nervous? I looked deeper. Apprehensive. Afraid to make a wrong decision. Wait, these were human emotions. When a child of the moon becomes a wolf, all human traits disappear. This was freaky. If there was a heaven for vampires, or a hell where I belonged, I would spend all eternity pondering this. But right now I had a request.

I relaxed into a vulnerable position. 'Kill me.' All of the wolf's personalities displayed curiosity.

'Kill me now, damn it.' I was growing impatient for death. That was not an emotion you would ever expect to feel.

The wolf's auras suddenly grew suspicious. It growled. 'That's right. Grow suspicious.' I coaxed. 'Kill me before I have the chance to launch a surprise attack.'

The stench increased as two more wolves came to stand by the first. The first wolf was faster, and a light gray coloured, and also small. The second was sandy brown and taller than the gray one, but shorter than the russet coloured one. I read the auras, and I realized that the three personalities were these three wolves.

But in each of the wolves' auras, the other wolves' auras were present, but not as strong. I didn't know what it was, yet another thing to ponder in the afterlife.

'Kill me, now, before I kill you all.' Maybe a threat to the wolves' own safety would do the job. I felt the gray one, considering, but the other two growled softly, opposing the idea. It was almost like a conversation between the three. I suddenly felt a strong harsh emotion coming from the russet one. He disappeared into the woods, leaving the other two staring at me.

Shortly after, a Native-American human, around twenty-five years of age came from where the russet wolf had disappeared. He was only wearing some shorts, which wasn't unusual, considering it was only July.

'Come with me.' He murmured, knowing I could hear. I inhaled. I could not smell a human. Just the same scent as before. Could he be the russet wolf?

'Come with me, leech.' he repeated with a tone of disgust.

All of a sudden my yearning to die was overwhelmed by my curiosity. I followed the man, and the other wolves followed behind me.

* * *

**(A/N)This was a very depressing chapter to write because I want Faye to be the vain, happy vampire she is, not a suicidal maniac. I wanted to make this chapter really short so that I didnt have to write a lot of 'please kill me' thoughts for Faye but a) you had to see how Faye was feeling (it's a part of her character) and b) I didnt want to make you guys wait for days for a vague chapter only 600 words long.**

**When I say that you have to see Faye suicidal because it's a part of her character I mean that Faye is a very 'it's black or white, no gray areas' person. She will say that she is either a killer or not, and not consider that she was very willing to change her ways to save humans' lives. She sees things as either good or bad, no half measures. This is linked to an aspect of her power that makes her see if an action will be successful or not- no 'fairly successful' in her book. Let me know if you want that to gradually change throughout the story.**

**Thanks for reading, please, please, please review!**

**P.S In case you didn't know, this chapter is called Attack because a) Faye attacked a human and b) it was Faye's plea for the wolves to attack her.**


	4. Meeting

**(A/N) Hello, my lovely reader(s). I am not getting much appreciation for my story anymore, but I know you lot are probably waiting for some Cullen. So, here is the first chapter with some Cullen invovled. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter Four- Meeting

As I followed the 'human', I smelt a familiar scent. I didn't remember what it was. And it was painful to walk slowly when a part of me wanted to run and discover it. With each step I took, the scent got stronger.

We walked for approximately three miles at human pace. The three auras were present, but when I probed the wolves, I only felt two auras, and when I probed the 'human' I only felt one. It was like they were only connected when in wolf form.

Children of the moon don't move in packs.

So these wolves were not children of the moon. I broke the silence. 'What are you?' I puzzled. The gray wolf growled at me, its aura disgusted. The sandy coloured one was puzzled. The 'human' was still apprehensive, probably judging whether to tell me or not. He suddenly displayed a harsh emotion.

'No questions from you, bloodsucker.'

The silence continued. My eyes wandered to my luggage, which was still in my hands. The money Aro gave me caused a bulge in the front pocket of the suitcase. The passport and plane tickets were safely inside, as well as the book with Carlisle's scent...

Carlisle's scent. The 'human' was leading me to the Cullens.

'No!' I hissed, and stopped walking. 'Don't you dare take me to Carlisle. Just kill me now. '

The 'human' stopped, turned around, and stared at me in confusion. 'You know Carlisle?'

'No.' I said back. 'I know his scent.' All three auras grew suspicious.

'Were you sent here?' The man asked. I paused, thinking through before I answered. If I said 'yes' would he kill me?

'Yes.' I said.

'What for?' He asked. I thought again. This time, I probed his aura for his personality. He was protective. I used this to hopefully seal the deal.

I looked straight into his eyes. I widened mine so he could see the red in my irises. 'To kill.'

Anger flowed into his veins. He trembled, long shakes echoing through his body violently. I was too curious to be scared at this point. He ripped through his shorts, and in fifty nine milliseconds he was in his russet wolf form.

Perfect, this was exactly the response I needed and yearned for. The auras were destructive and full of hatred. They ripped my legs apart from my body. 'Burn them, please.' I begged.

The russet wolf dragged me by my arms with his teeth. And the other two wolves carried my legs.

Before I could take in what was going on, they dragged me to a large opening. I smelt Carlisle's scent very strongly here, it was completely undiluted. I smelt other vampire scents here too. I heard fierce hisses. I realized that the hisses were mine, and the wolves _were_ taking me to Carlisle.

'Damn you, wolves.' I cursed in vain. I felt vibrations around my arms as the russet wolf growled. But the wolves never slowed; they kept dragging me until I saw a large house, with glass walls that let all the light through. I heard a heartbeat from the house that was beating perhaps a bit too fast for a human. Perhaps they keep a bird as a pet?

The gray wolf with gave my leg to the sandy wolf and disappeared into the woods. A few minutes later, a Native-American woman aged around twenty appeared, only wearing a long t-shirt dress. I probed her, confirming she was the gray wolf.

She ran over to the sandy wolf, stroked its hair and took my legs from his mouth and the sandy wolf ran into the forest. A younger human, maybe eighteen years old, returned after three minutes wearing only shorts. I was growing restless, I wanted to run away from the Cullens and not face the humiliation that would follow. But I was also feeling curious, so I didn't fight when the younger human took me from the russet wolf and the russet wolf ran into the forest. It was as if the wolves had planned this, a perfect routine.

The familiar disgust filled face of the twenty-five year old male appeared between the trees. I sensed leadership in his stance and in the way the other two looked at him for instruction. I knew that if I had a request, it would have to go through him.

'Give me back my legs, mongrel.' I gave the alpha a glare that could kill, if only I was Jane.

He laughed a mocking laugh. 'That's a lot of attitude for a bloodsucking leech who's scared of Carlisle.' He looked at me with a triumphant face. 'Why are you so scared of him?'

'None of your business, dog.' I hissed back at him. He laughed humourlessly again.

'You will find, leech, that it is my business entirely.' With that, he signalled for the others to take me into the house. I struggled in vain, at a loss because my legs weren't attached to my body.

As soon as I was inside the room, I felt my legs joining onto my body. I turned to leave, but found a skinny blonde male blocking the door. I immediately probed the room, going into full aura-scanning mode.

The blonde male who was blocking the door had an analytical aura. He looked at me, his topaz coloured eyes searching for something. His personality was very charismatic and he felt like he was a warrior. I realized he was the emotion changer. I flickered off my aura scanning for half a second so that I could lock my eyes on the next person.

It was a blonde female this time, very beautiful. She had a defensive aura. I decided not to probe for emotions unless it differed from defensive. Her personality was very vain.

I read a brown haired female, who looked around nineteen. Her hair was waist length and her eyes, like every other vampire in the room but me were a topaz colour. Here personality was selfless, reserved, and I felt a maternal quality inside of her as well. Because of her extremely reserved personality, I guessed she was the shield.

I moved on to another blonde male who looked like he was changed when he was around twenty seven. His aura was strangely calm. He had a non- violent personality.

I moved on to a large, bulky male with short curly hair and dents in his cheeks. His aura was very competitive but also fun loving.

I saw a very short female with pixie short hair. Her aura was very conscious, expecting. She was probably the psychic.

I was rather surprised when I probed a smaller than average heighted girl. She looked around sixteen years of age, and her hair fell down her back in cute ringlets. What surprised me was she was very open to me. I could read so much from her, it was amazing. I could see intelligence, and I could see youth. I could see curiosity and amazement. I could see al lot of innocence, too. I was truly amazed at her.

The next was a rounder, more motherly female. She had a very compassionate personality, one that would rival Mother Nature herself. Her dark hair was very modest, and quite reminiscent to my human mother. My thoughts were interrupted by a whispered comment.

'I don't know. All I can see are colours.' MY eyes drifted to the speaker, a medium sized male with neat but messy hair. I knew for certain that he was the mind reader, because he had a very knowing aura. His emotions were tinted with frustration, and I wondered why. I gasped, remembering an evening with Aro, in his office.

_As I walked into the office, I read Aro's aura, wondering why he had summoned me. It was strangely calm, well, not for Aro, but it was very calm none the less. I touched his hand, wanting him to read his own calm aura. When I touched his hand, he gasped in amazement. _

'_That's incredible, Faye! Are you reading my aura?' he asked. _

'_Yes,' I replied. 'Can you read it?' I asked back._

'_No, all I can see is an intricate pattern of colours. Read my personality, Faye. I want to see if the patterns change.'_

_I switched to read his personality. He gasped in amazement. _What? _I thought. Aro didn't respond to me. _What is it, Aro? _I thought again, louder than before if that was even possible. He still didn't respond to me. I huffed and spoke out loud, in annoyance._

'_Can't you hear me?' I groaned in frustration. He shook his head._

'_Were you thinking something, Faye? I couldn't hear you; the aura was taking all my attention.' I stopped reading his aura. Could he hear me now?_

'_Yes I can, Faye.' We both chuckled for an unknown reason. Aro continued. 'Faye, I think there is more to your power than you yourself even realize. It seems I can only see colours, when you are reading an aura. I can't even hear your thoughts until you stop. And I also believe that there is much, much more to your power that we will eventually discover.'_

_I beamed at him, glad that I had a power that amazed Aro._

I snapped back into the present, and stopped reading auras. 'I am guessing you are the mind reader.' I said out loud. He looked at me and I thought _what are you staring at?_ He looked at me and muttered something inaudible to himself.

I felt all eyes on me again, and I was feeling the same feeling I got when I faced the guard before leaving.

Something inside of me told me that I was going to have to leave again.

* * *

**(A/N) There was once a magical princess who wrote Awaiting Dusk. A wicked witch stole her away and locked her in a tower saying, 'If you don't get any reviews, I will never let you go.' The princess left a note on her fourth chapter saying 'Please review, even if you are not logged in, so that I will get my freedom back and I can update quicker!' And the kind readers reviewed and they all lived happily ever after.**

**So please review, even if you are anonymous. Every comment counts to me, even if you hate it. Thanks for reading. x x x **


	5. Emotion

**(A/N) Thank you for reading! I don't have much to say about this chapter, so enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Five- Emotion

Out of nowhere, the mind reader nodded. The older blonde male took this as a cue to begin speaking.

'Greetings, err,' He stuttered, not knowing that my name was Faye.

'Faye,' the mind reader interjected. Oh, he was good. His mouth quivered into a slight smile which disappeared just as swiftly as it appeared.

'Faye.' The older blonde corrected. 'Greetings. I am Carlisle. What brings you to our home?' At the word home, I looked around, seeing human furniture and a television, some stairs and even a kitchen. A kitchen?

When Carlisle noticed I didn't respond, he continued, filling the silence.

'Is there anything you were sent here to do?' He probed me, wanting answers. I read random auras to mask my thoughts.

'No. I just heard of your family and came to investigate.' I lied.

'Where did you come from?' He asked. As I read all of the room, I felt an expectant feeling from the vampires, even the wolves. I knew that they knew where I came from. There was no point lying.

'The Volturi.'

If I weren't a vampire, I would have missed this moment. The russet wolf man shifted into his wolf form, and ran in front of the girl who was open to me. At the same time, the mind reader and the shield ran in front of the russet wolf. The big dimpled man and the vain blonde stood defensive together, as did the emotion changer and the psychic. The other wolves shifted and stood in front of the door. The only people who remained still were Carlisle and the maternal woman who reminded me of my earth mother.

I realized they were protecting the young girl, and that the Volturi's name had triggered it.

I was still reading auras and I felt hatred stream towards me.

I stopped reading auras to unmask my thoughts. 'I come in peace.' The emotion reader nodded and relaxed his posture. The mind reader spoke out loud again.

'She speaks the truth.' The whole family relaxed.

'Then why did you tell Jacob that you were sent here to kill?' the mind reader questioned, flickering his gaze behind him briefly to the russet wolf.

'I wanted him to kill me.' I said truthfully. I still wanted to die. Rather that then- I read auras again, masking the final words of my thoughts- _being rejected._

'Why?' The maternal woman asked. She was concerned for me, a stranger. I unmasked my thoughts.

'I hunted a human about three miles east from here.'

The mind reader interjected again. 'But you have hunted humans all your life. Why be suicidal about one now?'

I shuddered, knowing that I had to tell my whole story now. 'I heard about you and your diet from Aro, and realized that it would be a good idea to seek you out. So I did come from the Volturi, but I wasn't sent here. I left.' Silence ensued. I took this as reason to continue.

'I took a plane to Forks, and then used your scent to find you. I was very thirsty by that point, and unfortunately came across a human walking alone in the forest.' I felt a sharp pain in the corners or my eyes, the equivalent of crying for vampires.

'It's okay dear,' the maternal female consoled. 'Everyone makes mistakes.' I shook my head.

'I killed him. I killed that man.' I sobbed drily for an unknown amount of time. As I slowly recovered from this pang of emotion, I realized all the vampires were around me, hands on my shoulder, sharing my pain.

'Get away from me. Please.' I hated people seeing me upset. It was a natural instinct to hide emotions because of my past. I remembered a hazy scene from my human life.

'_You are nineteen years old, Faye, and yet you are not wed!' My mother screamed at me._

'_It is hardly my fault, mother, if nobody has asked for my hand!' I screamed back at her._

'_That is because you open your mouth too much. Nobody wants a wife who can't keep her mouth shut.'_

'_Mother!' I screamed. 'Have you ever considered that I am merely speaking my mind?'_

'_Mind? Men do not want minds. They want women who do as they ask and are righteous and pure.'_

_She stepped away from me looking me up and down. 'And speaking of pure, there is no wonder no man wants you as you are always dressed as a harlot!' She was referring to my knee length skirt and my vest that I was wearing. 'No man would want to marry you if they have seen all there is to see already!'_

_I felt tears welling up in my eyes. My mother continued shouting at me._

'_Your brothers are all betrothed already. Many men have already asked for Nancy's hand, and she is fourteen. She is five years younger than you! And you fully well know that it is not good practice to marry younger daughters off before their elder sisters! You know that I could have grandchildren right now if you were normal.'_

_If I was normal. I was an outsider, a stranger in my own home._

_The tears were spilling down my face, and my mother's continuing rant was never ending._

'_Do you want something real to cry about?' she slapped me on my face, with such a force that it propelled me into the dining room table. 'Never in my whole life do I ever want to hear of you crying. Especially in the presence of men. Do you hear me?' I nodded. 'Stop blubbering, and clean yourself up.' I desperately tried to stop, to avoid disgracing my mother even more._

_But I couldn't._

'_Look at me,' my mother said to me. I looked, seeing fierce disgust in her eyes. 'You will never amount to anything. Nobody will ever accept you, simply because you are you. You are a failure, a nobody. You are a harlot, and I regret mothering you. You are just a waste of space and time.'_

As I remembered my own mother call me a failure, my mind shut off again. Mothers always knew best, so I simply was a nobody.

'I don't deserve you,' I whispered. 'I have so much blood on my hands, so many deaths I am responsible for. I don't know what I was thinking when I thought that I could possibly...' I trailed off, too embarrassed to finish my sentence.

'Join us?' Carlisle finished.

I got up hastily without warning and left the house. This was too much for me. They wouldn't accept me, that much I knew, but I didn't want to be around to hear the disgust in their voices when they shunned me, just as my mother had.

I ran, stopping after running about three miles, to the place where I had killed Jack. I sat for hours mourning his death.

It was late when I heard a rustling in the trees around me. The sound was coming from about a mile back, and I heard the same accelerated heart beat I had heard from the Cullen house.

In thirty seven seconds, I was aware of the young Cullen. I felt myself grow curious again, because the heartbeat was coming straight from her.

I shied away, not knowing what to say or do.

'Hey.' She said to me in a serious tone.

'Are you here to tell me to go back to Italy?' I asked, depressed.

'No, I am asking you the exact opposite. We are asking you to join us, join our family. Dad says that you don't have to be perfect to join our family. Every one of us, but two, has tasted human blood before. Including me.'

I didn't answer her offer, but asked her why her heart beated. She smiled a lovely smile.

'I'll tell you later. But for now, want to come back home?'

I took her hand, just to please her. She was warm, and seemed unaffected by my coldness.

We ran back to the house, and I didn't need my senses to know that I was about to be tricked, and humiliated. Like my mother said, I will never amount to anything.

* * *

**(A/N) Hope you enjoyed this chapter lovely reader(s). I don't want to pressure you into reviewing anymore. Just review if you want. I accept anonymous reviews too. **

**P.S This chapter is called 'Emotions' because Faye experiences both human and vampire emotions.**


	6. Acceptance

**(A/N) Sorry guys that this is a short chapter. The chapter seemed to end naturally here, so I didn't want to stress it. Review if you want. See you at the bottom of the page.!

* * *

**

Chapter Six- Acceptance

We arrived a couple minutes later, because the young Cullen could not run as fast as I could. I had to slow my pace, which to be honest I didn't mind, because it delayed the inevitable. Her aura was excited, like a young child waking her parents up on Christmas morning.

She opened the door, and the Cullens were stationed around the room, reading, chatting, watching television, cooking (I was very surprised at this) and using computers. I saw the russet wolf, who I now knew as Jacob, in his human form.

As soon as I was inside, I saw Carlisle move swiftly to another room, and I heard him call for the family to join him. They all moved swiftly into the room that Carlisle had gone to.

'He means you as well, you know,' the young Cullen smiled warmly, tugging on my arm.

I trudged as ungracefully as I could to the room, and saw a large dining room table with twelve seats around it. The family were all seated, leaving only two seats free. One was beside Carlisle, and one beside the young Cullen. I sat next to her, because I figured the exile speech I was expecting would come from Carlisle, and I didn't want to be too close.

I read the auras of the family and they all felt normal, neutral. No especially strong emotions were coming from them. I wondered how long this charade of calmness would last for. Carlisle began his speech.

'Faye, you came here to join our family, and we have all had a discussion about it. It wasn't a very difficult decision to make, considering what you have said earlier today. And, we have all-'

He rambled on; delaying the words that I just wanted said to get it over with. I interrupted, to cut him to the chase.

'Just say it.' I said curtly.

'Say what?' Carlisle questioned. I sighed.

'That I don't belong here. That I'm a failure. That I am better off dead.' I was on a roll, reciting the painful words my mother had said to me. I continued. 'Say that I am a nobody. That I am a waste of time and space, and nobody will accept me.' I choked on the last words, feeling the sting in the corners of my eyes again.

There was a silence, which I took as an agreement.

'The Volturi are sure to take me back, for my gift, but Jane will attack me, again and again. I am better off dead, so please kill me now, before I cause misery to any other people by just crossing their path.'

By this time I was out of my seat and in the large space behind it. I sat down on my knees, and closed my eyes, waiting for the sound of movement. I heard movement around me, and instinctively tensed, but then forced myself to relax and embrace death.

No death came.

The whole family's hands were on my shoulder again, and the maternal female looked into my eyes., which were now open, and said:

'We all want you to join us. We think you'd be a great addition to our family.'

I looked up into each one of the family's eyes to judge whether they were lying or not. Then I read auras, and not one of them displayed a hint of nastiness, except for Jacob, (but that I expected, because earlier today I had just told him to kill me and cursed and swore at him).

I stood, to leave, but the big dimpled man held me down and the mind reader covered the door.

'We aren't lying,' the shield female told me. 'We all have grown to love you. What is left is for you to love yourself.'

I was silenced by these words. I read random auras so that I could block my thoughts out from the mind reader.

These people want me. And they are holding me down so that I don't leave them. I sighed. This must all be a well rehearsed trick. But their auras are so open, so truthful. They didn't even know what my power was other than making 'colours' in my mind. And only Alec, Jane's twin knew how to conceal his emotions. So they couldn't be faking. But they also couldn't _not_ be faking. Did they even know who I was? What I've done?

'I-I- don't know,' I thought out loud. I felt pangs in my eyes again, this time 'tears' of frustration.

'Why are you confused?' the emotion changer asked.

'You can't be telling the truth, but you're not lying!' I vented my thoughts out loud, feeling the frustration slowly subside.

'We all know what you're feeling.' The maternal female said. 'Edward told us all about your mother, and what she said to you.' I looked down, ashamed at myself. 'You shouldn't hold onto what happened long ago. You are you now, and we are accepting you. Not out of pity, or some evil purpose, but because you are you. And Alice thinks you have an excellent dress sense.'

The psychic beamed at me. So her name was Alice. I noted that down mentally.

These people were accepting me for who I was, which is more than I have ever wanted.

I looked up at them, and the mind reader, whose name I now knew was Edward, had moved away from the door. The big male was no longer holding me down, but was now helping me up.

'Thank you so much, you don't understand how much this means to me.' I said to the family. _My family._

_

* * *

_

**(A/N) Okay, People. This is where Awaiting Dusk was meant to end. I tried putting a sequel up on my profile, but it didnt work out, because nobody was reading it. So instead I removed the sequel, and changed the summary on this story, so that I could continue it here. Hopefully I haven't made the worst decision of my life by doing this, but I think more people will read one continuous story rather than two shorter ones. Okay, review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

**So, the first two chapters of the sequel, which ****_was_ called Lunar Collision are going to be chapter 7 and 8 of this story. if you are just reading this for the first time now, here is the old summary for this story:**

**Faye is vampire with morals and a guilty conscience. When she hears  
of the Cullens, she finds new hope and sets out to meet them. But will the  
Cullens accept her, after all she's done? Rated T- it's a work in progress-  
there might be romance later . R&R!**

**And here is the summary for Lunar Collision, the story you are about to read if you choose to read the next chapters:**

**Sequel to Awaiting Dusk. Faye only has about a month to get used to  
her lifestyle with the Cullens before she starts her job at Forks High. Will  
she be successful or a disaster? Rated T- cos' I like ponies -don't ask-  
Please read Awaiting Dusk First. R&R!**

**And here is the new Awaiting Dusk summary:**

**Faye is vampire with morals and a guilty conscience. When she hears of the Cullens, she finds new hope and sets out to meet them. Will they accept her, after all she's done? And what happens afterwards? Will Faye cope with not hunting humans? R&R! Please!**

**Okay, enjoy Lunar Collision, or Awaiting Dusk or whatever you want to consider the next chapters as!**

**PS: I put these summaries up here so they will never be lost and if I need them later I can still use them. Thanks alot! Review!**


	7. History

**(A/N)**** I have tried to keep this familiar and flowing but if I forget, you can nudge the old 'review' button like you know you should and tell me about it! Enjoy The Sequel! See you at the bottom of the page! Bye!

* * *

**

Chapter Seven- History

It was the 19th of July. The sun was out. My family were close. And I was the happiest vampire on Earth.

The auras around me were so united, so together, so beautiful, that I could have stayed and basked in the emotions all day and night. I could tell the emotion changer could too. That reminded me, I didn't know half of my new family's names.

I broke the comfortable silence.

'I'm a traditional girl at heart, so I would like to formally introduce myself. Seeing as we have all the time in the world, I will try to be as descriptive as possible.'

'Before you begin, let's move to the living area.' Carlisle said, smiling. In an instant, my family, including me, were seated around the front room, on sofas, office chairs and the floor. All eyes were on me. I felt like myself again, enjoying the spotlight as much as I had in that shoe shop in Italy.

'I was born sometime in the 1660's in England. I lived in Manchester, and my father was a lord who owned several farms and plots of land. I had four brothers and one sister, Nancy. Nancy was the perfect girl, modest, beautiful, and shy to strangers. As soon as she hit thirteen, she got proposals left, right and centre. But with me, there was nothing. I was tall, plain and intelligent. Three things men didn't want. Even as a human, I had a weakened power to sense emotions. But I kept that to myself, because we were very superstitious at the time, and I didn't want to get killed.' Carlisle nodded, probably understanding what I meant.

'On my sixteenth birthday, when I didn't get proposals, my parents grew hostile towards me. They treated me like I was a burden on them; they spent money on me and got nothing in return. They told me to earn my keep, and pay them rent. The rent was very high, so I started to do odd jobs around the town. After two years, and I became an adult, they raised the rent. I couldn't pay it, so I turned to other methods to raise money. I waited round at the ale-houses, and looked for men who would pay for a good time.' I shook my head and looked round the room. My family was gripped on my story, and everyone except for Jacob and the young Cullen held their breaths.

'That's what the men considered my services were- a good time- but for me it was disgusting. It tore away any pride I had in myself, and left me feeling more like dirt than a girl. After a year, I started rolling up my skirts in general up to knee length- it made my job quicker, and the quicker it went, the less I felt torn inside. That was when my mother said all those things about me. They pierced me like knives. I spent nearly a year in a depressed state. Then, Justin and his coven came to our house to feed.' I looked round again. Edward was getting the full image, because I let him read my mind. He was mesmerised by the pictures I was letting him see.

'I could tell he was hungry, or thirsty, because my sense told me that. Nothing else about him gave him away, he was wearing clothes, his eyes weren't red, I didn't see him drain anyone else, but I could tell he was hungry. I screamed at him, when he had me alone in my chambers, begging him not to eat me. He cocked his head to one side and asked me how I knew he was going to eat me. I told him that I just had a feeling. I also told him that I could tell he was very sure in character and I told him to please go against his personality just this once and spare my life. He dragged me into the front room, where I watched my family die in front of me. Then he leaned into me and whispered to me, 'You have so much potential.' And he bit me.

'I thought I was in hell for selling myself. But when I woke up, I could see. I mean _really_ see. I was scared, but Justin told me not to be afraid. That I was a vampire. That I was immortal. That he loved me. I suddenly realized that I loved him back, and I took him right there and then. I was startled, because I had done this act so many times before, but now it had meaning, emotion, love. I only stopped because I grew thirsty.

'He helped me hunt a human. It tasted so good, like sugarcane to a crying child. I soon grew thirsty again and hunted more and more frequently. Justin told me to slow down, but couldn't control myself. I spent my first few years feeding excessively, but then I regained control of my emotions, and regained control over my thirst.

'That was when my conscience kicked in. I starved myself for months on end regularly, but Justin loved me through my moods, and always persuaded me to drink again. But I would always feel guilty after feeding.

'Justin told me to embrace who I was, so I began to feed healthily again, but I made sure the humans felt practically nothing while I did what I had to do. It didn't help that I could sense what they were feeling, but I endured.

'Then the vampires in my coven started playing sick games. I would prefer not to mention them out loud.' I said them in my mind, however, and Edward gasped in shock.

'So I talked to Justin and he begged me to stay. He loved his coven like family and tried to make me stay. But I ran away, while he was hunting. I kept running, and then swam to France. I joined various covens briefly, but found I never fit with anyone. I joined the Volturi thirty years ago, but grew tired of the way they massacred people all at once. Then Aro told me of you, and the rest is history.'

The whole house grew quiet. The emotion changer broke the silence.

'So what exactly is your power? Edward can only see colours from you at times, but you mentioned emotions and personalities...' He trailed off thinking.

'I can read auras. I can read the emotions and personalities of any person in the world. I can also tell if an action will turn out successfully or not. And I can use my power to shield my thoughts from mind readers.' I demonstrated, by reading and telling my family what they were feeling and what they were like. And as an added bonus, I got a growl from Edward; he was frustrated because he couldn't read me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

'Ha.' I put him out of his misery and stopped reading. 'Happy now?' I asked. He smiled a crooked smile at me. I turned serious and thought to Edward, _introduce me to your family, I don't know many names. _

He smiled at me again and stood up. 'I am Edward. I read minds.' He turned to the shield. 'This is my beautiful wife, Bella.' I almost thought she would blush, the way she held her face. He turned to the vain blonde and the big dimpled male. 'Those are Emmet and Rosalie.' He turned to Carlisle and the maternal female. 'Carlisle and Esme,' he said, and added 'But you can call them Mum and Dad, if you want.' He pointed to the psychic 'That little minx is Alice, and she can see into the future.' he winked at her 'And her husband is Jasper, he can sense and change emotions.' He walked over to the young Cullen and Jacob and paused dramatically 'And... This is my lovely daughter, Renesmee, or Nessie for short. And this is her husband, Mongrel.' Jacob punched Edward on the arm, jokingly. 'Oops, sorry, I mean Jacob.' He waited, and I wondered what for. Then it hit me.

'Renesmee is your daughter? How is that even possible?' I fired questions at Edward.

'I loved Bella when she was human. I impregnated her, and she gave birth to Nessie, my little hybrid, Bella almost died, but then I changed her. Long story, cut short.' He grinned at me. I pieced the pieces together in my mind. She was warm, her heart beated, she wasn't as fast or graceful as vampire were...

'Wow, that's amazing!' I couldn't contain my amazement. 'Is she...' I trailed off, thinking the ending.

'No, but she is one of only a few.' Edward answered. Wow. What a unique girl.

'With a unique gift,' Edward commented. And at that moment, Nessie touched my face with her hand.

'I want to see your reaction,' she said to me, and that was when I saw it. A swirl of thoughts and memories that weren't my own. A baby, Nessie, held in the arms of a bloody human, Bella. A large group of vampires in this very living room, wearing clothes from the 2000's. A large clearing, covered in snow. The Volturi, prepared to attack. A victory scream from all my family. And then, Jacob. Loads and loads of Jacob. Him touching Nessie, kissing Nessie, marrying Nessie...

'Whoa, there, that's enough, Nessie!' I joked. She removed her hand from my face and sighed.

She looked into my eyes, and said to the family, 'Everybody ready to hunt?'

I smiled, and joined my family as we rushed out the door.

* * *

**(A/N) I hope you enjoyed this first/seventh chapter. Click the green 'review' button if you did, and if you hated it! I don't care! I've given you some background on Faye so you understand her better. See you next chapter! **


	8. Business

**(A/N) Thank you for reading so far. please Review. I urge you. I accept anonymous reviews too, so there is no excuse. Tell me what you think! Even if you hate Faye's vampire guts! x x x Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Eight- Business

Jacob had shifted into his wolf form in order to keep up with us. Nessie had climbed onto his furry back, and I ran behind, taking in the scenery. I saw many different species of ladybird here, and a wide range of birds with beautiful colourings. I ran up to Edward, and asked him where I was going in my mind.

'To a place with some nicer food. There are only herbivores here. You would want to eat some mountain lion. It's the closest to human blood around here. It tastes the sweetest...' I could sense his thirst without even reading him. I chuckled.

'I call dibs on the first mountain lion we come across!' Emmett called to us. I had my objections.

'Not if I fight you for the rights!' I laughed as I tackled him to the ground. He was very strong, but I had tactics. It would be a very interesting fight.

I had him pinned on the ground, and he chuckled as he flipped me so that I was beneath him. I wriggled out of his grasp and climbed up the nearest tree, landing on a high branch. He growled at me, and I smiled as I jumped off the branch onto his back. He threw me onto a tree, and the tree broke under the force. I smiled, and used the broken tree, throwing it in his direction. As he got distracted by dodging the tree, I hissed and jumped onto his shoulders. I pinched his neck, and he hissed, arching his back- exactly what I needed. I swung myself, jumping perfectly into onto his back once again, and I bit his neck softly.

'I win.' I whispered triumphantly. 'I get first mountain lion!' I couldn't help myself, I read his aura, and smiled smugly at his shame and defeat. 'You feel ashamed. I wonder why?' I gloated. Jasper laughed, as did the rest of my family.

'I let you win because it was your first time. I'm just nice, that's all.' Emmett grumbled. _Yeah, right._ I thought to myself, and Edward burst out laughing.

We ran a couple miles more, and I stopped, smelling a lovely scent. Not as appealing as a human, but pretty close. I looked round at Emmett, and he smiled.

'It's all yours, sis.' That was all I needed to begin the hunt.

I shut my eyes, and found the direction the scent was coming from. I turned towards it, opening my eyes, and lunged into the thick of the forest. Then I saw it, a beautiful lion, wandering alone. Its scent was strangely appealing, and I felt venom build up in my mouth again. I drew out the scene, wanting to make my first hunt memorable.

It saw me, and I walked towards it. It instinctively moved away from me, possibly because I was made to kill it. It started to run, but I caught up to it, and gripped it loosely, trying to give it a 'chance' to get away. It bit me, but it felt like a tickle on my hard skin. I smiled, and let my thirst take over. I bit its neck, allowing the sweet blood to nourish me. It actually tasted quite good. I drained the last few drops out, and stepped away from the carcass. Jacob ran in, Nessie jumped off his back and allowed Jacob to devour the remainder of the mountain lion. Nessie held my hand, and we both ran to follow some elk. Their scent was not as appealing to me, but they filled me nevertheless.

I ran back to the house, full of blood. I felt happy, no, belated, because for the first time in my existence my thirst was quenched without the loss of a human life. Carlisle and the others soon followed.

Wiping a bit of blood off his lip, Carlisle addressed the family again.

'Now that we have that business out of the way, we have other business to attend to.' His aura was very serious; I wondered what was going on.

'You may not know this, but we live among humans. It gives us something to do, and keeps us away from suspicion.' I was shocked by this, but my mind was three steps ahead of Carlisle.

'So, you have a job,' I sad to Carlisle. 'And Esme does also. But the rest of you go... to school?' I asked. They all nodded.

'Right. So you are saying that I will go with them this term?'

'If you can handle it. I would never put you in a position to fail. Only if you are ready will I place you in a school.' Carlisle said. _Why did he not say enrol? Carlisle just said place. _I thought to Edward. He spoke up.

'You look like you are too old to be a student, but too young to be a teacher. So we are going to get you a job as a student psychologist. It would be perfect for you.' He said.

I nodded. It would be perfect for me. I could read personalities and emotions and help these students be right with each other. Not only would I _not_ be killing them, but I would also be helping them. It sounded perfect.

'I can do it,' I said to Carlisle. 'As long as I feed regularly. I have been in the presence of humans before, and I coped very well. I can do it!' I gained confidence, beaming at my family.

'Thank you so much.' I felt pangs of happiness in my eyes. 'I really appreciate this.'

Alice walked up to me and snapped me out of my emotions. 'Let me see what's in your luggage. Oh, who am I kidding, I know its clothes already. Now let me see them!'

I had forgotten about my luggage. I ran to get them and the girls crowded round me and squealed at my clothes.

'Oh. My. Gosh. I need that shirt!'

'That skirt is soooo mine!'

'As long as I get those cute jeans!'

'I have to have those shoes!'

I hissed playfully at Rosalie, who had my favourite shoes in her hand. 'These are off limits to everyone in this household.' I warned. 'Including you, Emmett.' I teased.

'I do not wear girl's clothes.' He protested.

'But you sure do fight like a girl!' I mocked, causing the whole household to boom with musical laughter.

He pounced on me, and he wrestled me to the ground. I twisted my back, giving mysef a route to escape. I scratched him on the neck, and with that I ran to grab Rosalie. I was much stronger than her, so I held her easy.

'If you want your precious wife to live, stay away from my shoes!' I teased again, smiling smugly. He gave up. But muttered to me 'Don't touch my girl again or I'll...'

'Aww', I taunted kindly, 'I always thought Emmett had a soft side!' The family laughed again, which made Emmett growl sulkily.

'Back to other things,' Carlisle said seriously. 'You are going to have to do a lot of studying, to make out that you've graduated high school. I'll buy some teaching equipment, and some study courses for you to complete.'

'I'll get you some authentic documents,' Jasper added.

'No, Jasper. I told you before and I'm telling you again. Leave all the documents to me.' She smirked. It was probably a private joke. Jasper laughed. It _was_ a private joke.

'I'll build you a laptop, in super high definition.' Jacob began. 'One with an old fashioned Bonista drive, with a graphic score of maybe 8.9, or 9.3 depending on whether you like an old user interface, or a new one. Ooh, I can get it customised for you, with a digital photo frame on the casing. You look like the kind of girl who likes to show off. Maybe the lining should have a 2040 Karashi chrome finish, I know some people who still stock it...' Jacob was getting very excited over the prospect of a new project. _He likes building things._ Nessie mouthed to me. _Please don't burst his bubble. It's his first project in weeks._ I laughed. I read his aura. He was as enthusiastic as a puppy with a new bone to chew on.

'...A penta-core processor should do it. It would have to, unless I downgrade...' Jacob was still at it, talking geekishly to himself.

'You need some makeup, too. Humans find it necessary to cover up their blemished skin. Which colour tan would suit you? I quite like the one you're wearing, but a more natural tone would be better...' Alice started.

'I could get the boys to build an extension to the house. I've been thinking about it for the last couple decades, to give Nessie and Jacob some room. Now I have more reason to!' Esme squealed, rushing to grab some paper to make some plans.

'And I have loads of pictures of Nessie, in a scrapbook upstairs!' Rosalie and Nessie both ran and brought back a large scrapbook, about one thousand pages thick. 'It has over seven thousand pictures!' She boasted.

'Maybe I could teach you French?' Edward asked. I nodded.

'I need to refresh my knowledge... it's been three centuries now...' I admitted sheepishly.

'I would like to explore how our powers are similar,' Jasper began. I smiled.

'That would be cool.' I replied.

'And I want to teach you a well deserved lesson,' Emmett growled darkly, vengeance lingering in his voice.

'If you can, brother!' I mocked confidently.

Carlisle smiled. 'I'm glad we all have something to do. Jacob, Nessie, get some sleep. As for the rest of us, let's get going.'

We murmured our goodnights as Nessie and Jacob disappeared up the stairs. The rest of us worked through the night, and into the morning.

* * *

**(A/N) Thanks for reading! Go on. Review. You know you want to! And see you next chapter!**

**P.S- We all love geeky Jacob! Don't deny it!**


	9. Preparation

**(A/N) Hey people. sorry I haven't updated in a while. And I know there are still some people who still don't know where Lunar Collision went. To those people, I urge you to read the author's note at the bottom of Chapter 6. All the info is there. **

**Also, because I had you wait so long, this chapter is longer than any other chapter I have read so far. It has a whopping 2410 words without the authors note, which is about a third more than I usually write.**

**Oh, and PLEASE review. Thats how I get my highs. (lol BMC1984) oh, by the way, read BMC1984's story 'Cullen Wife Swap'. It's hilarious!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine- Preparation

The month went by very quickly. I learnt more things in four weeks than I had known in four centuries. Most of these things were fairly trivial to me, like the rules of dodgeball and the cell structure of onions. I fairly enjoyed maths, because there were loads of problems for me to solve, and each one was unique and special.

Bella went to get me some documents, and Jasper customised them to suit me. I loved my picture in my driving license, but there was a little dot under my left eye on my new passport picture which really annoyed me, but I still looked good anyway.

Alice, Rosalie and Nessie took me shopping for some modest-but-sexy clothes for work. I loved this little suit jacket with an over the knee skirt. It was a cute baby lilac colour that clashed fashionably with my new topaz coloured eyes.

Jacob taught me how to cook some human food. It turned out both Nessie and Jacob could eat it. I tried to eat some but it tasted really bland and dull, like eating cardboard. Out of curiosity I tried to drink a human beverage called 'soda'. It tasted really disgusting, but I felt a strange tingling sensation while drinking it. I got called all sorts of names by Emmett and Rosalie when I started drinking more of it, just to get that popping sensation slither down my throat once again.

Edward refreshed my French, which didn't take quite long because I had lived in France before. We were soon annoying the rest of our family by speaking in French all the time.

'Salut, Edward. Notre conversation dans le français doit vraiment aggraver notre famille!' I told him.

'Oui, il fait les exaspère. Regardez le visage de Jacob! C'est très amusant!' He replied.

I looked at Jacob. He really was looking annoyed and I laughed at him. I tried thinking in French_._ _Il semble vraiment furieux._ I read his aura. _Il pense des pensées très méchantes! _Edward laughed.

'Et je peux entendre chacun d'entre eux!' He told me. I laughed. Jacob glared at us.

'I know you're talking about me. Lay off! And quit talking bloody French!' he screamed. I could tell he was very close to shifting. Nessie, who was sitting next to him, rubbed his arm soothingly.

'Calm down, baby,' she cooed. Then she turned to Edward and me. 'Quit it, Dad. And you, Faye. It's annoying me too.'

'Nous sommes désolé, Nessie et Jacob.' We said smirking. Nessie gave us a death glare.

That was when we stopped.

Emmett tried many times to 'seek his revenge' but he always did the same thing. He always wrestled me to the ground, and in response, I always wriggled out from under him and got away.

'You really need new tactics, Emm!' I had told him after Round 38 of 'Revenge'. He growled at me.

'Don't you have some maths problems to solve?' He snapped. I smiled to myself.

I had also looked through every one of those seven thousand, three hundred and six pictures of Nessie. In every picture, she looked like she had grown since the last one had been taken. She must have grown very quickly as a child.

The first day of school was drawing close now. I hunted every other day in anticipation. I had to have a meeting with the school board, to check up all the facts Carlisle had put on my CV. It was scheduled for three days before the beginning of school. I guessed the post of student psychologist wasn't very necessary. Otherwise, the school's governing body would have made this meeting sooner, so that a replacement could be arranged if I wasn't suitable.

I hunted over-excessively, just to be sure. Edward stayed in the car outside the gate, to be my back-up. He told me that he had my back.

'If you think any dark thoughts, I'll be there to get you out.' He told me. I told him that it wouldn't be a problem because I was feeling pretty bloated.

I walked into through the front gates. Esme came with me as I buzzed like a child on her first day of nursery. The gates didn't open automatically as they would with a human, I guessed the sensors were heat operated and since I was as cold as ice I had to manually open it.

I was wearing a pair of Vincent Goralli jeans. They hugged my shape perfectly, and they weren't too tight (not that I would have minded). I wore a dark blue shirt that showed only a small portion of my bust. Alice had told me not to go too glamorous, but not too high school girl, but somewhere in between. Of course I could have just used my senses to find out which outfit the school would like the best, but I didn't want to put Alice down. I wore my navy blue round toed five inch heels (what a mouthful!) and Rosalie tied my hair up in a loose scruffy bun.

I held Esme's hand as I walked through the car park. I saw a few cars sparsely parked throughout. I looked through the tinted glass on the door and saw four humans lined up, waiting for me to enter.

One was a blonde, but about an eighth of an inch near her scalp some brown roots were showing. She looked around thirty, and she looked like she hadn't gotten enough sleep for a while, judging by the deep bags engraved under her eyes. She wore a business suit, in dark green. Personally, I thought the shade of green was a little too dark to be fashionable, but I guessed to a human it would be acceptable.

The next human was a male, with greeny brown eyes. He was quite tall, and muscular, but as I read his aura, I saw that he was very polite, and quite feeble. He wore a chequered blue and white shirt, with a navy blue tie. He wore shiny black shoes that gave a warped reflection of his face.

Next to him was a young female. Her aura showed enthusiasm, possibly because of me, or maybe she had just received some good news. She was about 16, and she looked a bit like the blonde female, except she had brown hair.

The last human was very small, round about Alice's height, but she was stout, and old, maybe in her late fifties. She carried herself well; she had an energy around her that had a certain sense of authority. Her clothing was very contradictive to her attitude; she wore a tracksuit and trainers, and had her hair in a loose ponytail.

Esme's aura was just as anxious and nervous as mine was. We walked forward, and Esme's hand tightened around mine as I opened the door.

'Good afternoon, everyone,' I greeted. They reached their hands out to me. I released my hand from Esme's and reached to shake theirs.

'Not too tightly,' Esme warned, far too quietly and quickly for the humans to hear.

'I'm Vanessa Weber, the principal,' the artificial blonde said to me. I smiled a warm smile at her and greeted her.

'I'm Melissa! That's my mum,' the young girl said, pointing to Vanessa. I shook her hand, giving her a friendly 'Hey, how you doing?'

'I'm Marley, I'm the Head of Pastoral Care.' The tall man said. I shook his hand. He was going to work above me. I gave him a respectful smile.

The old woman walked up to me, smiling. 'I'm Anne. I sponsor the school, both financially and emotionally.' She gave me a strong handshake, and I smiled at her.

'I'm Esme, Faye's aunt.' Esme introduced herself, smiling. 'You'll see my foster children in a few days; I've enrolled them here too.' Esme shook hands with them very fluidly.

Vanessa started to speak. 'Okay, Faye. If you would like to come through this door here. Marley, Anne and I will give you a brief interview. Melissa, please make Esme here a nice cup of tea.'

'Oh, I don't want to be any trouble,' Esme started. _Yeah, she doesn't want to cause any trouble, by __vomiting your tea all over your carpets. _I laughed inwardly, making sure my outward facade didn't crack.

I walked through the office door after Vanessa. Anne and Marley followed. Vanessa gestured for me to sit down on a chair, and they all sat down on a couch.

Anne cleared her throat. 'Your CV really impressed us. You took a three year course of night classes in facial expression and body language interpretation?'

'Yes, ma'am.' I said. 'I can tell what your mood is by just looking at your face, even if you are trying to hide it.' She doesn't know just how true that statement was.

'Very unusual, Faye. It says here you graduated a year early.'

'Yes ma'am. When I was in the 2nd grade teachers thought I was gifted and moved me straight to the 3rd grade.'

'Okay,' Marley began, 'Some quick questions.'

All three of their auras were suddenly analytical. I realized that this was the part that would make or break my career in this school.

'Why do you think you are suitable for this job?' Marley asked me.

I was very anxious to get this right. I used my sense to find out if the 'braggy' answer would work. No. It wouldn't. I probed to see if the 'modest' answer would work. No. It wouldn't. Maybe the 'enthusiastic' answer would work? Yes. It would. I waited another half a second, making my pause last a very human one and a half seconds altogether.

'Well, I am very enthusiastic. This is my first job and I am so prepared. I have talked to my, err, cousins, to find out what kind of things go on in their minds, and I have also done some research into the current problems in high school psychology and asked my cousins to give me some real life situations for me to advise them. They actually said I was pretty good even though-'

'That's enough,' Marley chuckled. I tried my best at looking embarrassed, but inside I already knew they had accepted my answer.

'Okay,' Anne began, half smiling. 'If a female student came to you at lunch break and told you that her 'best friend', of the opposite sex, was abusing her sexually, what would you do?'

I waited two seconds, which seemed like a very human length of time to wait. Then I answered.

'I would tell the student to meet me at the beginning of her next lesson, and write a note for her teacher. I would use the rest of the lunch checking the other student's files and check with the police if he had any previous convictions or warnings. Then, in the meeting with the girl, I would use that information to advise her. Then, I would arrange a meeting with the boy himself, and assess his mental condition. I would also arrange a meeting with the boy's parents, and the girl's parents, if the allegations are true. In that case, I would enough witnesses to write a detailed report. That report would go to the police, the boy's school file, and the girl's school file. I would then arrange to have the girl put into some sort of counselling course, and the police would take the necessary steps to sort the boy out.'

The humans were very impressed by my answer. Vanessa produced a notebook and pen and began to write on it. I watched the movements she made with her hand, and when I was asked to leave the room to allow the humans to confer, I grabbed a pen and piece of paper and sat down on a couch.

I recalled each of Vanessa's movements, and mirrored them, writing exactly what she had written down. When I had finished, I looked down at what I had written.

_Faye is very talented at counselling, as far as I can tell. She can make very wise decisions very quickly, and has a very profound knowledge of standard procedures. She is very enthusiastic and bubbly, and dresses modestly. She seems like a perfect role model for high school girls._

I was very pleased with myself. I sat revelling in my pride. I was snapped out of it when I heard Esme's protests concerning her cup of tea coming from a far corner.

'Oh.... No. I told you, I don't want any of this fuss!' Esme said, with a little bit of annoyance seeping through her voice.

'It's just one cup of tea!' Melissa persisted. She wasn't at all annoyed. She was a very nice young lady.

'Oh, no... Please! I'm not even thirsty!' I laughed at the double meaning in her words.

'Melissa?' I asked. Esme owed me big time.

'Yes?' Melissa smiled, walking over to me.

'Do you have any soda?' I asked politely.

'Yeah, sure.' She ran to go and fetch me some. Esme threw me a 'thank you' glance. Right at that moment, Anne, Marley and Vanessa came out of the office.

'Okay, Faye.' Marley said. 'You start in three days, when term begins. I'd like you to come in a little early, so that we can show you around.'

Anne walked towards me and gave me an information pack. 'It has a first day schedule, and a map, and some other bits of info that would be of use. See you on Tuesday!' She smiled.

Esme and I walked out of the school after saying some goodbyes and as soon as we were out of their sight we ran to the car. Edward smiled at me and asked me how it went.

'Great.' I replied. We drove home and Alice was there waiting for me. .

'I knew you would do great!' she chirped. _Yeah, no doubt._

The family all gave me hugs and 'well done's. Rosalie felt a little jealous, possibly because she wasn't the centre of attention. I smiled anyway.

That was when I knew.

I was ready.

* * *

**(A/N) Hey again! I hope you get a FRENCH TRANSLATOR to translate that French part. It's not very necessary to the story but if you want something extra to do, go look it up. And don't ask... I had to make Faye drink 'soda'. You Americans and your funny words! I just call it a 'fizzy drink', I would have written it in but a) most of my readers are American and b) Twilight, New Moon, and all the rest of them are set in America, so what the heck.**

**And when I said 'You Americans and your funny words!' I did not mean any offense. I don't think I need to say that but some people can get offended really easily so I said it just to ne sure.**

**Please Read 'Cullen Wife Swap'... it's sooooo funny! And, if you like very dark and twisted stories, read 'Wide Awake' by angstgoddess003. Its pretty twisted.**

**And don't forget, REVIEW. MAKE ME HAPPY. (please?)**


	10. Surprise

**(A/N) Don't remind me how awful I am. I know I haven't updated in a while. *sob* I'm so sorry! *sob* The truth is, I have been doing a lot of work this week so I am really lucky I have this oppurtunity to update now. I felt so bad, i added alot more to this chapter. It was only really meant to be about 1000 words, but I felt so guilty I had to write more, just to please you guys.**

**On a brighter note, I am in double figures in reviews! Yay me! And thank you, Cletus, who is a living testament to two things, a) I don't mind anonymous reviews, and b) Your reviews don't have to be completely positive. I actually took Cletus' review to heart and I am going to try and make my story more flowing from now on. (And about the legs thing, I didn't go into it, make up your own story)**

**Okay, Enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter Ten- Surprise

The whole family, minus Nessie and Jacob, were crowded around me. Their auras were excited.

I sighed. It was five in the morning, on my big day. I knew what was coming. It was inevitable. And, even though I loved fuss, I just wanted to do some last hour preparation for my job.

But Alice was having none of it.

She told Jasper to cover my eyes, because she couldn't reach. Jasper obliged, possibly because a sad Alice was not one you would ever want to see in your existence.

'Don't open your eyes, not yet anyway!' Esme shrieked. I sighed. And I heard Edward absentmindedly whisper a kind warning.

'Be nice.'

I heard a door open. A new waft of air crashed against my face. I breathed in the new scent. It smelt quite homey and comfortable. It reminded me of - I gulped- Justin. His scent had a unique flavour, like two conflicting scents battling each other. His scent was mint and sweet peppers. A unique, yet very appealing scent...to me.

And my new room had two conflicting scents, not the same ones Justin had, but still really appealing to me. This scent was chocolate... and soft cheeses. I stood there, letting the scents waft through my nostrils, and into my body, letting it refresh my soul.

Alice cleared her throat. 'Come on!' she sang impatiently. Jasper pushed me forward, indicating for me to walk through. I noticed the different flooring, soft, and cushiony. Just the way I liked it.

I heard a quick movement in the air around me, and Jasper released me, giving me my sight back. I looked around me. I smiled genuinely at Alice, and acknowledged all the features in my new room.

The room was in an octagonal shape. The first thing I noticed was a beautiful car, in that baby lilac colour I loved, sat on a large pedestal. It was intricately decorated with pink, lilac and fuchsia sequins, in a lovely wave-like formation. There must have been more than a million sequins stuck on the body. I wondered how long it would have taken to stick each individual sequin on, in that perfect pattern.

Edward snapped me out of my thoughts. 'There's more to the car,' he beamed. I looked behind me at him, and he produced a key from his pocket. He pressed a button on the keys, and the roof of my car started folding into the boot**. **Then I noticed from the corner of my eyes, Emmett flicking a switch on the wall. The pedestal started rotating, revolving, and allowing me to see more angles of my beautiful car.

Damn it, they knew I loved to be a show off.

I saw the license plate. _M__c__Cu113N_. I felt pangs in my eyes again, and I ran and jumped into the leather seat. That was when I noticed the lilac garage door, and a ramp which would allow me to drive my car off its pedestal. I pressed a few buttons, and got quite a shock when the radio blared out a fast tempo tune, accompanied by hydraulics.

'I absolutely love you guys!' I screamed above the music. I heard some movement from directly above me. I disregarded it, too happy to care.

'There's more to the room than the car, you know...' Esme hinted. I gasped and jumped out of the car a fluid movement. I removed my seven inch heels to feel the cushioning on my feet. I noticed a king-sized bed, but it was trivial, compared to the desk, and a pink laptop resting on it.

As soon as I ventured towards it, the pink casing changed, to a picture of me. I gasped in realization; Alice had taken me to a photo shoot, I just thought we dressed up and took pictures for fun. But I recognised each picture, as ones I had looked over with Alice and proclaimed my approval of. My eyes wandered to the area around the desk- I saw a complete office with sufficient space on the shelves for me to place all the files of every student in Forks High.

Then I noticed a cute mobile phone, in lilac casing and with sequins that matched my car.

My eyes drifted to another wall of my room. A full, proper office suite, with a monster photocopier and a brilliant home suite computer. It had a massive screen, which right on cue started displaying some of my favourite pictures from our fashion shoot.

Then, I saw the minor things that made my room so complete. A thermostat, so I can adjust the temperature in my room. A wardrobe circular rack that rotated, just like my car pedestal did. A complete wall shelf loaded with some awesome shoes. A SODA DISPENSER! And a machine that could carbonate any beverage. And a packaging unit. I can make my own soda if I wanted.

I turned back to face my family, and to my surprise Renesmee was there, with Jacob, rubbing her eyes.

'How did you get there?' I asked. She sighed, angrily.

'YOU woke me and Jake up with all the heavy music. Excuse the pun, but have a heart. We're trying to get some SLEEP!' She ranted. She had a lot of frustration bubbling inside her. I switched the music off, letting her continue.

'God! You fullies gotta have more freaking respect for us halfies!' she screamed. _Fullies? Halfies?_ I wondered what she meant.

Renesmee continued, and I probed her. She was my favourite person to probe. She was open, as usual, and I felt her tiredness, without having to probe much. But I remembered that Edward had sent her and Jacob to bed early last night. Hmmmm.

Nessie ran out of steam, and then ran out of my room, leaving poor Jacob to trail after her.

_What the hell was that? _I thought to Edward.

'A tired Nessie is not a happy Nessie. And don't forget, she is forever hormonal.' He said in a knowing tone. I nodded.

My family watched me as I looked round the rest of my room, pretty much in silence.

'What was that about fullies and halfies?' I asked, after letting my curiosity drive me crazy. The family laughed. I pouted, not liking to be on the outside of an inside joke. Jasper spoke up.

'When Nessie was '_twelve'_,' he began, using air quotes, 'She, Jacob and Nahuel, another half vampire, were playing in the forest, and Rosalie wanted to play with them. Nessie didn't want Rosalie to play, so she just said to her 'This is a halfies game! No fullies allowed!' And when we asked her what she meant, she told us that halfies were the hybrids, including Jacob, who is half human, half wolf. And fullies are full vampires and full humans.' The family kept on laughing.

I nodded, understanding. But I was still curious. Why was it so funny?

'Because, she hasn't said it since she was twelve, and while she was saying it, she lost her concentration and tripped over a squirrel!' Edward said in between chuckles. 'We were laughing at the memory.' He concluded, still laughing.

'It's kind of hard to imagine Nessie trip over a squirrel...' I said, catching the infectious laughter.

'I know, right?' Alice chimed, unable to stop laughing. Jasper immediately laughed harder at the sound of his wife in a helpless state of laughter.

'Uh, oh,' Edward suddenly muttered. The family stopped laughing.

The silence made it even easier for me to hear another shuffling directly above us. Emmett cocked his head forward in Edward's direction. He replied with one word: 'Nessie.'

I fought back a smile as Nessie appeared at the door again. Her left eye was twitching madly and she stood in an offensive stance. I almost burst out laughing at the sight of her; she was so small and weak yet she threatened us with her body language.

'It is five thirty in the morning. It is a big day today. My eyes are puffy. I. Need. Sleep.' She said, while trying to keep her sanity. I was almost afraid _she_ would turn into a wolf. 'Why must you take away the one thing I really need? Just be quiet, and nobody gets hurt.'

I noticed a role-reversal when Jacob appeared and started rubbing Nessie's arm, whispering 'shhhh,' into her ear. He coaxed her outside, and with one final glare, Nessie and Jacob left.

'She's been watching the classic reruns of 'The Godfather' again, hasn't she?' Bella asked, with a knowing tone.

Emmett tensed, then relaxed.

'It was you, wasn't it, Emmett?' Bella accused. Emmett ran to his own defence.

'She's nearly ninety five years old! She can watch what she likes!' He said, quickly.

'But you know how easily swayed she is! Did you hear that language and hostility coming out of her mouth? And I still haven't forgotten the fact that you let her watch 'True Blood' when she was physically ten!' Bella was on fire. I could read it easily from her aura. I suddenly read a calm emotion from her and realized Jasper was 'helping' the situation.

'This conversation is not over.' Bella threatened to Emmett once she realized she couldn't get angry with Emmett at that moment. Bella left my room, making Edward trail out after her.

'Okay, let's leave you to your room,' Esme said. Everybody but Alice left. I took another final glance around my room and Alice spoke up. There is one final thing you _have_ to see!' she trilled. To my surprise she walked me to the door of my room. She closed us out, and told me to say my new name into a digital box near the door.

'Faye McCullen,' I said proudly. The door opened automatically. I stared in amazement. Alice closed the door again. She pushed me away from the door, and started to talk into the door.

'Faye McCullen.' She said in an almost perfect impression of my voice. The door opened again. What was the point of using voice recognition in a house full of vampires?

'I had to use voice recognition to keep a _certain person_ out of this room.' She told me. 'Do you know how long it took for me to get that scent perfect?' She added.

I smiled. Jacob would really stink up my room. It was just like Alice to think of that.

I entered my room, breathing in the scent. I had lost track of time, and I had a lot of last- hour work to do. I was going to my first job as a vampire.

And I couldn't wait.

* * *

**(A/N) Chocolate and Cheese! (sorry, private joke.) Anyway, I am so sorry. You (and I) were (probably) expecting the first day of school in this chapter. But the room thing got drawn out and I didnt want to cut it short because I had a feeling it would be important. So I added some bits.**

**Next chapter will be the first day of school. I promise.**

**Now review like you know you should (please?).**


	11. Beginning

**(A/N) sorry for the wait. I am back at school now so I haven't got as much time to update. Please forgive me. A bit of a warning: this is not the full first day of school. This is the first part, though. I would love to have put the whole day in one chapter,but you would have to wait longer, and I dont want to lose my readers. Enjoy. Oh, and review.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven- Beginning

Nessie and Jacob woke up, again, at quarter to eight. I could tell because they were directly above me, and I heard their footsteps above my head.

I was in my room, on the computer. I was creating some playlists for the music that Edward and Bella had preloaded onto my computer. I had always had a hint of OCPD, but now as a vampire it had intensified. I organised the music into different orders: Artist, Song Title, Release Date, Length, Genre, Alphabetical Order, and Tempo.

I sighed. It was time to get ready. I got up to call Alice. She was already at my door.

'I knew you would ask me to get you ready.' Alice beamed. 'Rosalie!'

Rosalie appeared at the door, holding some cosmetics and some hair products.

'You had to do this at the last minute, didn't you?' I muttered.

'We would have done it earlier, but it will look fresher if we do it now.' Alice replied.

'Plus, you were too busy going all OCPD on your music collection.' Rosalie teased.

I scowled at her and they sat me on my bed. I heard the clank of the various hair products land on my bed. Alice sat behind me, and she started brushing my hair.

'What do you want done? An up-do? Or... should I get my scissors out...?' Alice said menacingly.

'NO!' I screamed. If she cut my hair... It would never grow back.

'Chill, Faye, she's only joking!' Rosalie laughed.

'She'd better be. 'I mumbled. I heard Alice's soprano laugh and relaxed.

'Your hair is a beautiful colour. Was your hair this red when you were human?' Rosalie asked.

I shook my head, earning me a scolding from Alice. 'Hey, stop shaking your head!'

'Sorry. No, my hair was blander as a human. Alice, why are you combing my hair so slowly? It's irritating, speed up!' I moaned.

'You have gotta get used to slowing down to human pace. And only using human strength in public.'

'We aren't in public now, are we?' I protested. Alice sighed I continued. 'Plus, I know the deal; Bella told me. Sit, look around, blink, and fidget. I get the drill.'

'Okay, I give up.' Alice sighed. She increased the pace that she was brushing my hair. 'Make your mind up. Up or down?'

'Down.'

I said. Alice sighed and stopped brushing my hair. 'Can I at least straighten it?' She asked.

I nodded. Alice began straightening my hair, while Rosalie applied my eyeliner and mascara. When she finished, she got up and chose my outfit. I got annoyed at how she disarranged my perfectly colour coordinated clothes rack. I made a mental note to fix it later.

'How do you like this outfit?' Rosalie asked, holding up a baby pink, slightly above the knee shirt and a lilac Florence Vachetti t-shirt.

I very nearly nodded, but I stopped myself because Alice was straightening my hair. 'I like it. It's simple. It'll make me look younger.' _Yeah, four hundred and fifty odd years younger._

Alice chimed in. 'And, you can wear your lilac heels and those silver bangles I got you!'

'Yeah. Now I can do your eye-shadow. Lilac. You are soooo colour coordinated today! We gotta get you to clash tomorrow!' Rosalie said, while applying my eye shadow.

'Whatever,' I said rolling my eyes.

'Okay, I'm done,' Alice said. I gotta go get Jasper ready.' She winked. Then she skipped away.

'I gotta go check on Emmett,' Rosalie said to me once she had finished. She scooped up all of her cosmetics and hair products and walked out of my room.

I poured myself a glass of soda and stood in front of the mirror. I drank the glass in one gulp, and felt the bubbles slide down my throat.

I changed into my outfit and shoes. As I made my way to the living room, I smelt fried eggs and bacon. I saw Nessie and Jacob eating at the counter and the rest of the family were stab=nding, talking to each other.

I scanned the room. Nessie's aura was excited, but Jacob was annoyed for some reason. Rosalie was laid back, Emmett was anxious. Edward was frustrated, probably because he couldn't read me. Bella was gazing at Nessie, with a mixture of protectiveness and worry. Esme was joyful and Carlisle was impatient, waiting for something. Jasper sent me a wave of calm, before I realized that Alice was staring straight at me, with a slightly worried aura.

'What is the matter, Alice?' I asked her.

'Nothing, nothing, everything is fine.' She replied too quickly. She changed the subject, trying to distract me. 'So, what did Justin look like?' she asked.

I sighed. 'He was tall. About a foot taller than me. Yeah, He was about six and a half feet. And he was muscular. A bit like Emmett. And he had this gorgeous waft of blonde hair. He was about twenty-three when he was changed...' I stopped talking, not wanting to ruin a perfectly good morning.

My eyes snapped to the clock in the far corner of the room. It was half past eight already, so I thought it was probably time to start to get going. I went to my room, grabbed my laptop and mobile phone, put them in my pre-packed rucksack, and jumped into my car. As I pressed a button to open the garage door, Carlisle and Esme entered my room..

'Okay, I am going to be out today, in Seattle. You can call my mobile number if you need me; it's saved already on your mobile phone.' Esme said.

'And I will be in the hospital until eight this evening. If you need me, send me a text and I will get back to you as soon as possible. The others are going to be in school all day with you too, so I don't want to hear of you calling them in the middle of the lesson unless it is necessary. And if you do, don't disturb the humans, okay.' I nodded. 'And also, take this.' Carlisle said while giving me a can of soda with no label. 'It's blood.' He explained.

'Just in case you get thirsty. Keep it in your rucksack so no human can find it. And it was made using your soda machine, so when the supply I made runs out, you can make your own.' Esme said.

I smiled and muttered my goodbyes. I turned the key in the ignition and drove out of my room, into my specially made driveway. I pressed the button, closing the garage door behind me. I put my sunglasses on, and turned up the music as I drove to my first day of work.

I parked the area that was signposted 'Staff'. I got out, slightly nervous but mainly excited. I walked into the reception and waved my registration wristband across the sensor in the hallway.

I smelt Marley's scent. I cocked my head to the left and saw him walking over towards me. He extended his hand to me and I shook it.

'good morning, Faye. Have you looked around yet?' Marley asked.

'Yes, I have.' Lie. 'I know where everything is.' Truth. I knew where everything was because I had looked at the maps. I felt no need to look around.

'Great. I have a surprise for you, though!' He said cheerfully.

He walked in front of me, beckoning for me to follow him. I did.

He led me to the corridor in the home room block, next to the nurse's office. He pointed to a room next to it.

He opened the door, and the first thing I saw was a desk, with a label on the top of it.

_Faye McCullen_

Something clicked in my mind, as realization seeped in.

'I'm flattered by this, Marley, but I really can't have an office here.' I said apologetically.

'Why not?' he asked, failing to hide his disappointment.

'It's next to the nurse's office. I get ill when I see or smell blood...' _Ill with thirst,_ I added in my head.

'Oh, I understand. I'll find you an office further away.' He said dismally.

'No, no, no! You don't have to. I don't need an office. Really' I said to him earnestly.

He shook his head. 'There is an office right next to room B12. You can have that office.'

I flashed him a genuine smile, and he smiled back. I read his aura for his emotions, and gasped. He had only known me for about an hour altogether, and he was feeling admiration, adoration, and a hint of lust. _Lust?_

'What's wrong?' He asked me.

'Nothing, I'm fine.'

'Alright then... The children should be in their home rooms now. I'd like you to go to as many as you can to introduce yourself to them and let them know where your office will be. By the time you're done, your office would be switched.'

I nodded and walked away to the nearest home room: A7.

* * *

**(A/N) Thanks for reading, people. I would advise you to subscribe to this story if you want -not for me but for you- because I don't have a regular updating pattern. It would make life a whole lot easier for you to just get an email when I have posted a new chapter than you checking everyday and being disappionted. But please review. It'd make me very very happy.**

**And tell me what you want to happen to Marley. I honestly don't know yet. I'm pretty open to suggestions.**


	12. Shifting

**(A/N) Sorry for the wait, guys... Please put your pitchforks down. I have found time to update and here is the REAL Chapter 12 instesd of that authors note.**

**I was reading some other fanfictions, so let me just mention a couple:**

An Untitled Continuation of The Twilight Saga- by gothicfictionfan

The Order- by Ache

Cresent Hope- by my new awesomely cool super-duper magic hyperwicked beta- xAmyBlackx

And of course, I am still reading Cullen Wife Swap by BMC1984

**Okay, so I was reading other fanfictions like I said before, and I noticed that in one of them, the author wrote the names of all the people who had reviewed for her story. I guess that would be a great incentive for you guys to review more, so here are the lovely usernames of the people who have so kindly reviewed so far:**

Jasaiya Hawkins (three times),

Vaes (once),

BMC1984 (a whopping seven times!),

xAmyBlackx (an even more whopping ten times!),

Dare2Dream00 (once),

Noble Kohedron (once),

**And not to forget my equally kind anonymous reviewers,**

Aislyn,

Cletus,

*blank* (no doubt this was my 'sister' BMC1984)

Twilight fan,

**And last but not least (with a very funny name),**

random human

**And, since I am in the mood of naming names, here are the people who have put me (as an author) on their favourites:**

Aimskidoodle  
Dare2dream00  
xAmyBlackx

**These are the people who have put me on author alert:**

kohlivampgirl  
Vaes

**These are the people who have put 'Awaiting Dusk' on their favourite lists:**

Aimskidoodle  
annabanana159  
BMC1984  
Dare2dream00  
iLuvsoccr456  
Jasaiya Hawkins  
JoTink78  
Noble Korhedron  
outthere101  
Raowen  
reconix  
twilighter111  
Ty.b-duh  
xAmyBlackx  
xoxoTwilight4eva

**And here are the people who took my advice and put 'Awaiting Dusk' on their story alert:**

BMC1984  
Dare2dream00  
Jasaiya Hawkins  
JoTink78  
kohlivampgirl  
Noble Korhedron  
outthere101  
twilighter111  
Woonton

**And here is a list of my favourite cheeses, since I am still in the mood:**

Cheddar,

Mozzarella,

Edam,

**Sorry, I am a little off topic now! Let me just shut up and let you read the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve- Shifting

A7 was home to a group of tenth graders. I knew this because as I walked closer to the door I could smell Edward and Bella strongly.

I debated inwardly whether to pretend not to know Edward and the family or not. If I said know them, I could be seen as acting favourites. If I pretended know them, and the story of them being my 'cousins' got out, I would be hated. I decided that 'knowing' the Cullens as my cousins would be best...

I opened the door, listening. Gasps came from the whole room, and I let the shallow comments the humans uttered amuse me.

'God, is she fit!'

'Wow, she has awesome hair!'

'What a hot redhead!'

'Damn,'

'Is she our home room teacher?' At this comment I flickered my eyes and saw there was no other adult in the room.

'Whoa, hey there!'

'Mmmm......I love you baby.' My eyes darted to the far left corner, where Bella and Edward were sitting together, looking into each other's eyes and holding hands. I sighed and turned to the classroom which had suddenly grown quiet.

'Morning, guys!' I grinned. 'I am Faye McCullen, but you can call me Faye. I am your student psychologist.'

I heard small murmurs of 'whhhaaaaat?' and 'huh?, laughed inwardly and gave a soft smile.

'My job is to-' I stopped short, interrupted by a barely audible conversation held by Edward and Bella.

'Attention, lovebirds,' I teased in a barely audible, fast voice. Edward smirked but pulled away from Bella to listen to me.

'My job is to help you,' I repeated to the students, 'with any problems you may have. This includes relationships, school, and anything at home. I am going to be in Room B12, so you can come and see me, anytime. And I am also going to be in some of your lessons too, if you are having problems.'

I looked around, scanning auras to make sure I hadn't said anything too complicated or simply. Most of the auras were calm and attentive, but there were numerous hints of jealousy in the girls and lust in the boys.

'Have you got any questions?' I asked, smiling. The teens put up their hands. I answered a young boy first. 'What's your name, then?'

'I'm Tony. So anyways, yeah, if I come to you--' He stopped, sniggering to his friends. He regained control and repeated his question. 'If I _come _to you,' Giggle. 'With any of my problems, will you tell anybody else behind my back?'

'Of course not,' I replied earnestly. 'Everybody has secrets, even me. And I promise not to tell a single living person about your problems.'

Bella and Edward caught the meaning behind this sentence and started laughing. I kept my straight face.

'What's so funny, Edward and Bella Masen?' I asked.

'Nothing, Faye,' they murmured sheepishly.

I looked round to see a small girl with her hand up. I nodded at her.

'I'm Anna, so anyway, what if we want advice, but we don't want you to know it's us?'

Ha. I had already prepared for this.

'What an excellent question. I will put my work-number on my office door, and you can easily just text in with a private number. Then I will put up the advice on the notice board which I'm hoping Mr. Springer will put up beside my office.' I shuddered at using Marley's last name. It didn't feel right. Too formal. I shrugged it off.

Many hands lowered. I turned round to face the rest of the class and remembered that I had to go and see the rest of the home rooms.

'Are there any more questions?' I asked. When the class shrugged, I left A7 in search for the rest of the home rooms.

During second period, I heard many footsteps outside my office door. This morning had been harder than I had thought; I was already thirsty. Maybe I shouldn't have drained my can so early. Or maybe I wasn't as ready as I had once stated.

I sighed, reaching for my phone. I called Jasper, who had had the worst struggle with my new diet.

He answered on the third ring, talking almost silently so as to not disturb his class.

'Hey what's up?' He said, worried.

'I'm struggling.' I replied, almost silently. I heard soft breathing coming from the left of Jasper's breathing, which meant Alice. 'Can you see me doing anything, Alice?' I asked.

'No, you're good for today,' she chirped. 'Why don't you sneak out to hunt?'

'I think I have done enough to the neighbouring ecosystem this past month, don't you think?'

'Well, hunting every other day was perhaps a bit too much...' Jasper mused.

'I need help, Jasper. I don't know what I can do. Morning break is in forty minutes. Kids are going to be in my office. I can't risk that.' I panicked. It was one thing to end a life. It was another to end a young life.

'I don't know, open a window?' Jasper breathed in desperation. I sighed.

'The wind is blowing east. If anything, it will blow their scent my way.'

'Just be strong. You can do it,' Alice chimed. My breath hitched in fear. I had to leave. I could wait another year to start this job... I needed a year to get used to this new diet.

'No!' Alice hissed. She had obviously seen me leave. 'You can't just give up!'

'Watch me,' I hissed back through gritted teeth as I hung up the phone.

I walked briskly out of my office. As I stepped out of the office, I reminded myself to keep at human pace.

I muttered muted expletives as I snail paced back through the school hallways. I waved my registration wristband across the sensor, and left, not telling the receptionist where I was going.

Because honestly, I didn't know.

I walked around to the back of the school and bolted at top speed through the surrounding woods. I ran until the trees thinned and the sky became visible again.

I sat, out of frustration rather that exhaustion. I wished for sleep more fervently than ever, so that I could do away with all the feelings of unworthiness and impotence.

Renesmee's scent hit me suddenly. I snorted; a very ungraceful gesture that I had heard subconsciously from a human.

Renesmee was always the one the family sent to me to get their way. And it always worked. This was Alice's doing.

Her steps were light and cautious. As soon as I had established her position, I read her aura. It was weak because of her distance from me.

She was troubled.

'Faye,' She breathed as she was running towards me.

'What?' I hissed.

'Come back! Please. You need to.' Nessie was next to me now. Her heart raced at an accelerated pace.

'Why do I need to?' I retorted.

'Alice wouldn't tell me.' She whispered.

Alice? My mind flipped back to this morning, when Alice had had a worried aura. She had been staring straight at me, and when I had asked how she felt, she had changed the subject.

I started pacing back to the school. My thirst had been pushed to the side; replaced by the fear of the unknown. There was still twenty minutes of second period left, so I called Alice.

'What is it?' I hissed a little bit too loudly. Around her, I heard heavy footsteps --a teacher—come towards the phone.

'Mr. Clinchey, how can I help you sir?' Jasper's voice erupted innocently.

'Jasper... Oh, I see you have completed your work. Never mind...' The footsteps faded away.

'Sorry,' I whispered quieter than before. I was truly sorry for both the teacher and being rude earlier.

'That's okay. But if you give up, your future will shift.' Alice said. 'In a bad direction.' She added.

'Oh.' I said. I mumbled a hurried goodbye, and re-entered the reception building.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry for the long authors note at the beginning... That's so embarrassing... *blushes*.**

**Anyway, I hope you see that as an incentive to review! You never know when I might publicly praise you! **

**And please put me on alert! I don't know when I will update anymore than you do!**

**Read~Review~Enjoy!**

**( Sorry BMC1984 ;) )**


	13. Tribute

**(A/N) Okay, so please put your pitchforks away again. Being the very slightly foolish girl I am, I only went and got myself grounded. ~boo!~ but I finally got time to round off this chapter and post it quick. i am bound to get a super telling-off from my hyper super-wicked beta xAmyBlackx because i didn't want to keep you guys waiting even longer so I just posted it, without her doing her 'beta-magic' on it first. So excuse the typos and spelling mistakes and silly stuff like that. I'll get round to fixing it later.**

**This chapter is named Tribute Because it is a tribute to the one and only Michael Jackson, who passed away five days ago. I wanted to do my bit, so in between this chapter there are the names of some of his songs. They are emphasised (e.g. I hope you Enjoy Yourself when you go out today.) it makes this chapter a little un-flowing, but hey, He was the King of POP of soda's sake. He deserves SOMETHING CHALLENGING as a memorial.**

**Since I wasn't postin a week ago, I'd like to use this oppurtunity to say that a week ago I was exactly 13 ½ years old! GRRR I'm old!!!! (just joking)! Happy Half-birthday to me!**

* * *

Chapter Thrieteen- Tribute

As soon as I had entered the reception, Marley came running up to me. His aura was bursting with relief, and his brow was creased with worry.

'Where have you been Faye? I've been worried sick!'

'I just went out. Last minute nerves.' I said, trying to sound embarrassed.

'Just went out? Mrs Clark said you left without warning with a suicidal look on your face.'

'I was only gone 15 minutes...' I protested.

'Faye, you and I both know that a lot can happen in 'fifteen minutes or so'.' He said.

His aura was now past relieved. He was nervous about something.'

'Look, Faye,' He started, oh dear... I'll bet he wants me to be The Lady In his Life... _Grin and bear it, Faye, _I chanted to myself_._ _This is just Human Nature._ 'I was wondering if maybe sometime you would go out with me sometime...' He trailed off, looking at me with 'Baby Be Mine' eyes.

I paused. Faye, vampire of 450+ years, a succubus? I shook my head softly.

'I think it would be better if we were Just Good Friends,' I began, feeling Bad. He cut me off, heartbroken.

'But I Just Can't Stop Loving You,' he said heartbroken, I probed him for a new revelation of his personality. He was... fickle. He didn't love me. I was glad. This 'love' he felt for me was actually a crush. The next object of his affection would come along soon enough. He just didn't know it yet.

'I'm sorry, Marley,' I mumbled, walking away.

He thought I was a graceful angel.

What he didn't know was that I was a Smooth Criminal.

And a Dangerous one at that.

There was five minute wait before the bell rang for morning break. Edward was the first to knock on my door, accompanied by Bella.

Hey, Faye,' Bella sang.

'How's it going?' Edward asked.

'Piss off Edward, you know how much pain I'm in, of all people.'

His smug face was unusually out of character. He was usually the gentle man, courteous and polite and understanding. He must have some sort of joke he is not sharing with me. Or maybe he was planning a surprise. Maybe he is a jerk and when he looks at himself the Man in the Mirror is just a facade... I probed him at this thought, but Edward was still... Edward. Polite, courteous Edward.

Edward burst into laughter at my thinking.

'All I was smirking at is the thought of you joining the league of the succubi!'

'I am not a succubus!' I hissed.

'We'll see.' He winked. He winked?. I pushed that aside.

'Shouldn't you join the family for morning break? I'll bet they're worried about your not showing up.' I pleaded, eager for Edward and Bella to leave.

'No, its ok, They Don't Care About Us,' Edward coyly, obviously ignoring my silent plea for him to Beat It.

'The humans will be in here soon, and I don't want his to be scary for them with _three _'Thriller' worthy vampires in the room.'

They chuckled and glided out of the room, holding hands. Without warning, a blonde human briskly walked into room with her head held high. She closed the door with a bang, and the whoosh from the door's closing sent her scent my way. The monster within me begged for release.

You weak human, the monster whispered to the girl in my mind. You just don't know The Way You Make Me Feel. So... thirsty.

I denied the monster any freedom, battering it into the corner of my mind.

Mind over matter.

This Time Around, the monster would not prevail. Not the way it had with Jack.

'Hey, are you Faye McCullen?' the girl said. I nodded warmly. 'I'm Becca Stanley.'

'Nice to meet you, Becca. What can I do for you?'

'Well, part of your name... the Cullen part, anyway, was found in my gran's diary a lot. Can I tell you about it?

Does this girl know about us? I asked in my mind, begging for the answer to be no. I didn't want to move from Forks, it was like a home to me.

'Yeah, sure, shoot,' I said, falsely enthusiastic.

'Well,' Becca began 'It's very vague, coz my gran only wrote 'Cullen' as the name of this guy in her year. I know that this guy was good looking, that was all my nan wrote about, but it also said that all his family were perfect and pale. It's kind of scary, if it's true, anyway so this 'Cullen' guy married a girl called 'Swan' and then after the wedding they never spoke again. Weird, right?'

I felt relieved. Becca didn't know enough to match the Cullens of the past with the Masens of the present.

'Yes, it's quite freaky,' I pretended to agree. I took out a binded pink notebook from my drawer, and statred writing all the details of out converstaion. I know I had the whole thing logged perfectly in my mind, but I needed to look professional in front of the humans.

'Okay, Faye, I gotta go now, see ya.' I murmured a good bye in return as Becca left the room.

Nobody else came to me at break.

Somebody knocked on my door. I could smell a familiar scent from the other side of the door. I ran to the door and opened it. Surprise, surprise, it was Marley. His aura was apprehensive.

'This is going to be a bit tough, Faye, and it's not very nice of me to do this so early in your career, but I need you to mentor Kyle Sunderlands all day today. I Can't Help It, this kid needs constant supervision, and mentoring.'

'What's wrong with him? I asked.

'Loads of trauma, and a bad upbringing, I'd say.' He handed me a file, which I presumed was kyle's school record. I opened it, and skimmed. A paragraph caught my attention:

_Kyle's parents got a divorce two years ago. As a result, Kyle has anger issues and reacts strangely to certain words. Some words we found caused him distress include Carousel, telephone and magazine. We believe there are many more trigger words, but we have only limited knowledge. We haven't found the reason why these words make him react so peculiarly because Kyle rejects all forms of specialist help._

I felt upset for this human. Perhaps I could unlock the secrets of his mind? It seemed like a good distraction...

'I'll Be There, right away Marley.' I said as I walked briskly out of my office.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, I'd like to thank CellaCullen for the brilliant reviews she's given me. No-one else has given me so much to think about.**

**You should read her stories. And xAmyBlackx 's story.**

**And STILL read Cullen Wife Swap by my sis BMC1984.**

***The little green button calls you, begging you to review...***


	14. Yet Another Stinking Authors Note

**(A/N) Okay guys, I have been told that a lot of characters of mine are slightly OOC and things like that, so I think I am going to put this story on hold, and write a partner story with shifting POV's so you can see into the Cullen's minds and such. Watch my profile to see if it's up yet! i would really appreciate you not reviewing this chapter so that when I post a real chapter in it's place you can review it (maybe you could review on any previous chapters you haven't reviewed on before, or sign out and review). I would also appreciate you reviewing the new story just as nicely as you review this one!(I advise you more than ever to put me on your author alert)**

**x x x**

**Faye McCullen**

**x x x **

**P.S the story isn't over :) I still have plans for Faye!**


	15. Bad News, Guys

Up For Grabs :(

Hey guys... I have some bad news.

Things have happened, and I can't continue this story anymore.

Anyone who wants to continue these stories can, I'd be happy to hand it over.

Sorry guys :( I hope this story can go to a good home.

PM me!

Bye xxxx

FayeMcCullen


End file.
